That's What Friends Are For
by hallescomet97
Summary: Years have passed since the evil queen Sue was overthrown. The war is over. But all is not well. For while the human world is at peace, there is a new darkness spreading through the magical realm, and it's up to the King of Thieves and his loyal band of Warblers to vanquish it. AN OFFICIAL ERAMAN AUTHORIZED SEQUEL TO HER STORY "What Brothers Are For." I don't own Glee or WBAF
1. Intro to Adventure

**And now, the long awaited, officially Eraman Approved sequel to her fanfiction "What Brothers are For". If you have not read that story yet, go to Eraman's profile and read it ASAP. For one, it is an AMAZING story. For two, many things in this story will make NO SENSE if you have not read WBAF first. Hopefully, this story will be half as great as the original. I would like to take this chance to once again tell my dear friend Eraman a massive THANK YOU for giving me her full permission and blessing to write this story, and for helping me overcome the writer block that has come to me on the chapters so far. Who knows, dear readers...MAYBE I can even coaxed Eraman herself into co-writing a few chapters with me.**

 **And now, without farther ado, we shall begin our story!**

* * *

It had been a few years since the war that had over thrown Sylvester. Since then, the lands had been peaceful. Well...for the most part. There had been a few minor problems, but nothing ground shaking. Just little disturbances every now and again.

There was buzz around the land of when the first royal child from Austin and Justine would be. The two of them said that it would happen when it happened and that until it did, they were just going to enjoy being married. Still, the people were anxious and impatient, and rumors spread like wild fire. Untrue and often horrible things were said: that Justine was infertile, that Austin was sleeping elsewhere, that Queen Justine was still King Justin down below, even that there had been a child and it had somehow died. Trent and his gossip whores tried to stop this chatter before it got back to Justine, but they were often unsuccessful. The queen tried to put on a brave face and pretend it didn't hurt her, but Austin confessed that he'd often had to hold her as she cried at night. And sadly, nothing could be done. No matter how they tried to set the record straight, the lies never stopped coming.

Schuester and his band of merry morons were still traveling around the land, spreading far and wide their message of peace and pacifism. This was all fine and well, but every so often they gave the kingdom a bit of trouble. They'd tell lies and false war stories to try to paint the King of Thieves as a villain. This, again, was not an issue, as all are allowed to speak freely what they feel, but it lead to issues. Either people believed it or they didn't. With the people split, the message of non-violence was quickly forgotten and fights often broke out in which innocent people got hurt. It was usually up to the Warblers to restore the peace. Mike often went with them, as he was good at getting people to calm down, shut up, and listen.

The Sue sympathizers were still around, though it was more of an underground now. Trent's spy network would occasionally turn up sectors of it, but as soon as that head was cut off, 6 more sprung up in it's place. It was comparative to the behavior of the ancient Hydra. This quickly led to a name for the group: The Sylvester National Alliance for Kingdom Eliminate or S.N.A.K.E. for short. Not many of them were actually dangerous, just annoying. Though, there were a few that were legitimate threats, and they were top priority to find and deal with. This task was assigned to Trent's top spies: Luke, John, and Chris. It quickly became Chris's favorite project, as he took great pride in being able to "bring those scumbags to justice."

A more violent disturbance came when a brutish tribe of robbers known as Thurston invaded the land. They were ruthless and deadly, killing anyone who didn't give them what they wanted or went against their purist ideals. Wildly homophobic, many young men and women fell to their wrath. The Warblers had managed to get them fairly well under control, but every so often they decided to raise hell again. Each time they did, they did it well. It was a ticking time bomb wondering when they'd strike again. Wes had taken the cause of exterminating them very personally, and with good reason, as Thurston often made threats against his Warblers. Some of those threats had regretfully been followed through on. The worst was the murder of Fred. No one had ever expected the blacksmith to be a target, but he was. The attack was brutal and bloody, the Thurstons making an example of him. This only lit Wes's fire hotter inside him. No one hurt his friends and got away with it!

Other than those few problems, all had been well. Hunter, Thad and Sebastian were traveling around between the elven societies to explain what happened in Westerville and Lima. They'd finished with the local tribes and had moved on to groups in other kingdoms, spreading far and wide the tales of the evil queen and the King of Thieves. They were often gone for months on end without word, only to pop up by surprise out of nowhere. No one knew when they'd come or go. They never said where they went. But as it would seem, all the elven guilds sang the praises of the King of Thieves.

Mike and Tina were married now, which really no one was surprised by. What was a little odd for some more traditional folks was the fact that Wes was still a bachelor. It was usually the practice that the eldest had to be wed before the younger siblings could be married. Wes just laughed at this, saying he had yet to find a women for whom he would settle down. The Warblers all joked that Wes would stay unwed always, for no women...or man, for some suspected he might swing for such...held a spirit strong enough to tame him.

Chris, John, and Luke had grown even closer over their time together, though some had doubted that was possible. There was gossip among the gossip whores and sparrows about their relationship, which quickly spilled over to the Warblers. Some said John and Luke were sleeping together. Others said Luke and Chris were in love with each other. Still others said Chris and John were dating. No one seemed to be able to get their facts straight. Though, in this case, nobody really minded. Even the trio themselves found the rumors amusing, never confirming nor denying any of it. Sometimes they do things more intimately than normal JUST to drive their friends crazy. It became a sort of game for them. A much needed way to lighten the mood.

The kingdom was peaceful. All was well. Everyone was relatively happy. They thought the dark days of war and fighting were over for good. But they had no idea what was coming.

* * *

 **And there you have it my dears! The introduction to our grand adventure! Until next time my darlings, hope you enjoy!**


	2. Ready to Ride

**Hello Darlings! Hope you liked the intro to our little adventure. Again, be sure you've read WBAF before this, or you will be hopelessly confused.**

 **I received a comment affectionately calling me "evil" for killing Fred. There are two things I would like to clarify about this. 1) That was Eraman's idea. She told me to do that. She is the evil mastermind. 2) If you thought that was bad, just wait! Fred may have been the first death...but he will by no means be the last!**

 **With that said, let the adventure begin!**

* * *

The boys were saddling their horses for a ride through the woods. They hadn't been 'just out for a ride' in a long time. Missions and trips to places yes, but not just a ride for no reason. The brothers missed it, and so did their horses. Naur had gotten especially restless, practically ripping the reins from Wes's hands in his hurry to get hitched up and out of the stables.

Wes laughed and patted the horses neck gently, "Easy there bud! I know your excited, but if you get any more eager, you're gonna end up biting my fingers off! Then we won't be able to ride at all for a LONG time!"

Naur huffed brusquely, but settled down. He didn't want his companion to be injured after all. He relaxed and let Wes work, trusting the man to be quick about it.

"Wes!" Chris called, "Can you help me with this when you're done? One of the straps on my saddle bag just broke."

"Again?" Mike asked, coming over to help after finished tacking Emma up, "That's the fourth time this month! Seriously Chris, I think you need a new one!"

Chris sighed. "I know. But anytime I try putting a different saddle bag on Calli, she bucks it off. For some reason, she only likes this one."

"It's because it fits her." Wes said, throwing a riding blanket over Naur's back before going to get his saddle, "You've been riding with that one so long that she knows it. She's used to the weight of it, so anything heavier puts too much pressure on her back and anything lighter feels too loose. That spooks her, which is why she'll buck it off. She's also use to the build of that one. How and where it lays on her. So even if the weight is right, she'll buck and squirm to try to get it on her the way she likes it on her back."

"So basically I need to find a new saddlebag that is completely identical to my old worn one." Chris sighed.

Wes nodded, strapping the saddle onto Naur. "Afraid so. Until then I'll help you fix that one up so you're not riding without it."

Chris grinned, "Thanks Wes."

Wes smirked, "It's what brothers are for."

Mike smiled at the familiar sentiment before going back to Emma and starting to tend her mane. He hadn't had a chance to really give it time lately, though you wouldn't be able to tell looking at it. The mane was meticulously brushed and even had a few little braids flowing through it. That was all Tina's doing. She apparently found it soothing to groom Emma and used it as a chance to bond a little with her husband's horse. The two were now rather close with each other, which made Mike happy. It was important to him that the most important girls in his life get along. It also helped him a great deal to have Tina groom Emma for him, as it gave him one less thing to worry about. All he needed to do now was pluck out a few stray bugs and blurs caught in the snow white tresses.

"Where is Tina?" Chris asked, "Isn't she joining us?"

Mike shook his head, "Tina and some other girls are having a day out on the town together. Puck, Sam, and Artie all went with too so that they are protected."

Wes sighed, "Too bad. It's a beautiful day in the forest today." He finished tacking Naur up and went to help Chris with his saddlebag. He hissed at the state of it. "Ya. We really need to find you a new one. It's getting to the point where not even I could fix this. We can patch it up for now, but I think in the next few days or weeks or so we should start looking." He started stitching up the snapped strap.

Mike came over and ruffled Chris's hair. "Ya. Last thing we need is it falling off Callie and you losing all your gear."

Chris gulped, "Hadn't thought of that..."

"Well it's a good thing we had." Wes smiled, finishing the strap and checking the others for damage. "Relax Chris. You know we'd never let anything happen to you."

Chris nodded as Wes finished checking the saddlebag. They quickly finished tacking Callisto up and were ready to go.

Wes swung himself onto Naur's back with ease. The horse reared back and neighed excitedly.

Wes laughed, "I know boy. I know. Come on. Let's go."

Naur didn't have to be told twice. He burst from the stables like a bat out of hell.

"WES! NAUR!" Chris called, jumping onto Callisto's back and hurrying out of the stables, "Slow down, would you?"

"Ya!" Mike called, managing to pull Emma up next to Calli. "Wait for us!"

Wes laughed loudly, "Catch me if you can slowpokes!"

Mike and Chris looked at each other. Wes was challenging them! Well, challenge accepted!

* * *

 **Gotta love those boys! Review and let me know what you think so far? Until next time my lovelies!**


	3. The Fletching of Fledglings

**And we're back! I know the last chapter was sorta short, but hopefully the rest will be more fulfilling.**

 **I have a feeling that, much like my beloved Eraman often does, I'm going to need to hide for the next chapter or two...or three...or five. Please, don't hate me too much.**

 **And now! Back to our adventure!**

* * *

 _Mike and Chris looked at each other. Wes was challenging them! Well, challenge accepted!_

"GAME ON!" Chris cried.

"Eat our dust big brother!" Mike yelled. He leaned forward in the saddle and let Emma do her thing. With a burst of speed, a few jumps, and many risky moves he KNEW he'd get yelled at for later, Mike and Emma were neck and neck with Wes and Naur.

"What the hell!?" Wes screeched, "Who the hell taught you to do THAT?!"

Mike smirked. "You did. I've been watching you Wessie."

Wes laughed. "You've been around me way too much if you can learn that just by watching!"

Mike rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Now do you wanna slow down so Chris and Callisto can catch up?"

Wes pretended to think about it. "No. Not yet. Let's give him hell a little longer."

Mike shook his head, grinning. "And they say Chris is the mischievous one!"

"He had to get it somewhere!" Wes called.

The two rode ahead more, taking twists and turns and tricks to piss the hell out of Chris and Callisto, DARING their little brother to catch them. They continued to talk and banter and laugh for a few more minutes, waiting for the moment Chris would inevitably appear and cuss them out. After a little bit however, Chris still hadn't appeared. They slowed a few notches, waiting. When he still didn't pull up next to them, Mike got a bad feeling in his gut. He looked behind them and sure enough...

"Oh crap!" Mike shouted, "Wes! Chris isn't behind us anymore! We lost him!"

Wes swore and yanked Naur's reins, pulling a full U-turn. He couldn't believe he'd just accidentally ditched his little brother in the woods like that! Sure, they all knew the woods inside out, but it still wasn't a good place to be riding alone. Chris could be in real danger. Wes heard Emma's hooves pounding next to Naur's right rear flank and Mike on her back praying that Chris was ok. They both looked around, but saw no sign of their little brother.

"CHRIS!" Wes cried, "CHRIS WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"IF YOU CAN HEAR US, SAY SOMETHING!" Mike yelled.

For a moment, there was woods were deadly, sickeningly silent. Then they heard it, and they almost wished for the silence again.

"WES! MIKE! HELP!" Chris was screaming bloody-murder, and above his cries Callisto's own desperate cries could be heard. Something was wrong. Something was VERY wrong!

"CHRIS!" The brother's yelled together as they tore off through the woods. They only had one thing on their minds, and that was getting to their baby brother.

"Hold on Little Brother!" Mike cried, "We're coming!"

"Mike!" Chris called back, "Hurry! It's an emergency!"

"Hang on!" Wes shouted, "We're almost to you!"

The boys burst into the clearing, not sure of what they would find. Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw.

Chris was kneeling on the ground with Callisto standing restlessly beside him. He was covered in blood, but it was clear in an instant that none of it was his own. In front of him lay a young man who looked to be barely alive, an arrow sticking straight up out of his shoulder. Beside the man lay his weapons. A longbow and a quiver of arrows. But these weren't just any bow and arrows. The feathers in the fletching were sickeningly familiar. The boys knew them in seconds.

"No..." Wes whispered, "Oh god please no!"

"HUNTER!" Mike cried, jumping from Emma's back and running to the side of the elven trios human member.

"I found him like this." Chris gulped, "I took one of the short cuts to try to catch you guys and...he just stumbled out of the bushes and collapsed in front of me. I...I tried to help him but...he's hurt. He's hurt bad."

"You did good Chris." Wes reassured, coming over to join his brothers, "You got us to him, now we can get him back home and save him."

"Are you sure it's safe to move him?" Mike asked

"We don't have any other choice." Wes said, "We can't leave him here."

"Should...should we take the arrow out?" Chris asked, clearly terrified.

"No," Wes said sternly, "That is the job of a skilled healer like Trent. We need to stabilize it so it doesn't move and tear more, and then we need to find a way to..."

Hunter suddenly moaned, stirring slightly. "W-Wes?" He rasped, "Is...that you?"

"Ya." Mike said, taking Hunter's hand and squeezing it, "And Mike and Chris. We're here Hunter. We're right here."

Wes dropped to his knees next to his friend, "It's ok Hunt. You're gonna be ok. We've got you now."

"The others...hurt too." Hunter grimaced, "Need help...more than I do."

Chris looked confused, "Others?"

Mike didn't seem to get it either. He looked to his brothers. "What are you talking about Hunter? What oth..."

And then suddenly it clicked, and their eyes widened in horror. Thad and Sebastian! The actual ELVES of the elven trio were nowhere to be seen!

"Where are they Hunter?" Wes asked hurriedly.

"F-Farther into the woods." Hunter gasped, "The way I...came from. Go! Hurry!"

Wes got to Naur and swung onto his back in seconds. "CHRIS! You come with me! MIKE! You stay with Hunter!"

The brothers nodded. "Right!"

Emma went to Mike's side and lay down next to the injured archer, nuzzling the man's head onto her back so Hunter was using her like a pillow. Mike pulled a some supplies from his saddle bag and set to work trying to do what he could to tend Hunter's wounds.

Chris cleaned his bloodstained hands on the grass quickly before leaping onto Callie's back. Callisto reared up and lead Wes and Naur in the direction Hunter had come from.

"THAD!" Wes called, "SEB! Can you hear me?"

"If they're in worse shape than Hunter, they probably can't answer you." Chris said worriedly.

Wes cussed under his breath. "We need to find them! FAST!"

Chris nodded, "Let's just followed Hunter's path. He couldn't have gotten far in his condition. They must be close."

Suddenly, Naur and Callisto reared up and both made a sharp right. The boys were confused, but they trusted their horses. The creature must have heard something their riders didn't.

Chris looked up and gasped. "Wes look!"

Wes looked up and saw arrows stuck deep into the trees. Some were Hunter's and others were the same as the one stuck in Hunter's shoulder. This was the site of a fight...one Hunter had lost.

"Keep your head down!" Wes ordered, "The archer who shot Hunter might still be here!"

Chris nodded and ducked down low. He scanned the area for enemies...or for Seb and Thad.

* * *

 **And thus the plot begins to climb! Hope you are all enjoying this. Until next time my dearies! *runs to hide from angry Hunthadbastin fangirls***


	4. Aftermath Of An Ambush

***Peaks timidly out from hiding* So...I hope I haven't incited an angry mob scene with the last chapter. If I have...well, that's actually sort of cool. But still, please don't hate me!**

 **Now that we've explored Hunter's misfortune...lets move onto Thadbastian. I will warn you...this aint gonna be pretty.**

 **Without farther ado...back to our adventure!**

* * *

The men let their horses lead the way. Callisto heard something Chris didn't, and so did Naur with Wes.

Wes's mind was racing. What had happened to his Warblers? Something had targeted them. He had thought Seb and Thad and Hunt were all safe in the elven kingdoms of far. What had driven them back home and was so determined not to let them get there?

He was snapped out of his trance by his brother's voice. "Wes!" Chris gasped, "Listen!"

Wes listened, and instantly heard it. A voice calling from somewhere near them. A voice he knew far too well.

"Help..." Sebastian croaked out, "Please...someone...anyone...help us!"

"SEB!" Wes called back, "We hear you! Don't worry! We're coming!" He stroked Naur's mane in praise. "Thank you my friend. Thank you for finding him."

"Wes..." Seb practically sobbed, "Thank Heaven! Hurry!"

"On our way!" Chris yelled back, patting Calli's side in thanks. "Good job Callisto! Good ears! Let's go!"

Naur and Callisto roared excitedly and tore off toward their friends. All four were worried at not getting a vocal responds from Thad.

They burst into the clearing to find Sebastian pinned face down on the ground, halfway under what upon closer inspection was revealed to be the cart the trio traveled with, flipped on it's side. The horses from it had been taken, so there was no way for the cart to be lifted off him. The young elven man was effectively trapped.

Wes jumped from Naur's back and raced over. "BAS!" He cried, kneeling at the elven man's side. "What happened here? Are you hurt?"

Sebastian grimaced, "Sneak attack...we were...ambushed. They tipped...the cart on me. Hunter managed to...scare them off. He ran...for help. I...Wes...I'm stuck. It's...to heavy for me...to lift off. I can...barely breathe..."

Wes cussed loudly. "Ok! Don't panic! We're gonna get you out of there!" He gestured for Naur, Chris, and Callisto to come over. "Here's what we'll do: We'll hitch the horse's to the side of the cart. We're gonna lift it off you enough that you can wiggle out. And if you can't move, then Chris can grab your arms and pull you out from under there. Ok?"

Seb nodded. That sounded like a plan to him.

Wes and Chris set to work. They tied rope to the cart and then hooked it to their horses. Then Wes took the empty space. Chris grabbed Seb under the armpits securely.

"Ready?" Wes called.

They all nodded. "Ready!"

"On three." Wes commanded, "One...two...THREE!"

Wes and the horses lifted the heavy cart just enough so the weight was off Sebastian. Chris pulled on Sebastian until he was dragged clear of the cart. Seb gritted his teeth and tried not to cry out in pain.

"AND DONE!" Chris yelled. Wes and the horses put the cart down instantly, huffing and heaving with the effort.

Wes ran to where Chris knelt at Seb's side. "Where are you hurt?"

Seb wheezed, "Probably cracked or broke a few ribs and bruised my lungs a little. Might've messed up my back a little..." He stopped short and looked around. "Where's Hunter?"

Chris sighed, "He must've been followed when he went for help. When I found him, he had an arrow through his shoulder."

Seb's eyes widened in horror and he moved as if to get up. Wes forced him down however.

"EASY there bud." Wes soothed, "Mike and Emma have him. He'll be ok. Just lay still. We don't need you anymore hurt."

Seb nodded and lay back down. "Thad's up in the tree." He muttered softly, "Got his foot caught in a snare trap and the creeps who attacked us used him like a living piñata."

Wes and Chris looked up and sure enough, there hung Thad. The elf was suspended upside down by a thick rope tied round his ankle and appeared to be unconscious. The attackers had beaten the snot out of him and he looked a wreck.

"I got it!" Chris said, getting up. He scurried up the tree the way Wes taught him. He got to where the trap was tied and carefully unwound the knot. Once the rope was undone, Chris slowly and gently lowered Thad to the ground.

Wes reached up to catch Thad as he descended. He got his arms securely around the smaller man's body and set him softly on the grass beneath the tree. He knelt at his foot and tried to undo the rope tangled around his ankle. The knot had been tied well, however, and wouldn't come loose.

"Here!" Chris said, having climbed down from the tree, "Use this!". He tossed Wes a dagger from his belt.

Wes caught it, but shook his head. "The rope is too tight against his skin. If I try to saw it off, I'll end up cutting Thad."

"Then cheat the knot." Chris said. He came over and took the dagger from Wes. He took the knot in his other hand and made quick work if it. A few little slits in the rope and a few harsh tugs later, Thad's mangled ankle was free.

"Nice work!" Wes smiled, "I've taught you well, little brother."

Chris blushed, "Thanks."

"Is he ok?" Seb asked softly, trying to look at his friend.

Wes smiled and soothingly rubbed a feather light hand through Sebastian's hair. "Ya. He's alright. We got him down safe and sound. He's still out cold, but he's alive."

Seb nodded and relaxed again. "Thank you."

"That's what friends are for." Chris smiled warmly, loosely quoting Wes's favorite saying.

Wes nodded in agreement. "Now! The next dilemma is how we're going to get you three home! When it was just Hunter, I figured I could just put him in front of me on the saddle on Naur and hold onto him. But now that I think about it, that really wouldn't have worked. And it definitely won't work with you and Thad. It's not safe. You have a possible injured on your back and can't sit up. Thad is beat up to all hell and unconscious."

"You could tie blankets between the horses and make stretchers off sorts?" Seb suggested.

Wes shook his head. "A good idea in theory, but it wouldn't work. Tying one between Emma and Naur and one between Naur and Callisto would only give us two, and we'd need three. It's not safe for any of you to share one. And it would be really unstable between moving horses. You guys would roll around too much or could fall off. And then there's the issue that since Callisto doesn't wear a bridle or saddle, it'd be really hard to hitch the blanket to her securely."

"Hey! I just had an idea!" Chris piped up, "If we hitch Callisto and Naur to the other side of the cart...the up facing side...and we lift the down facing side, maybe we can flip the cart back over! Then we'd just have to put the three of them in the cart, hitch up the horses to the front, and pull them home."

Wes nodded, "That could work..."

"There's no harm in trying." Sebastian said.

The boys nodded and set to work. They got Naur and Callisto hitched to the other side of the cart. The horses seemed just as determined as they were for this to work. They went around to the downside and got there hands under it. Then they started to pull. It was hard work, almost impossible, but after a few minutes of straining, by some miracle it worked! The cart was on it's correct kilter again. Chris threw the belongings that had fallen from the cart back into it as Wes went over and scooped up a blanket. He walked back over to the elves.

"Your idea wouldn't have worked to go all the way home, but it does work to get you to the cart." Wes said. He carefully slipped the blanket under Thad's prone form. He took one side and called Chris over to get the other. The brothers were meticulous as they lifted and brought the sleeping elf to the cart and lay him tenderly in the back. They then returned and carried Seb to the cart in the same exceptionally careful fashion. One wrong movement could paralyze him.

They got Seb in the cart, laying him at Thad's sleeping side, still on his stomach to avoid farther injury to his back. Wes went and got the horse hitched to the front as Chris placed a blanket over the men.

"You're gonna be ok." Chris said. "Wes won't let you be anything other than ok."

Seb nodded as best he could before closing his eyes and relaxing, finally allowing his broken body to rest now that he was safe in the care of the King of Thieves.

"Got it!" Wes called from the front, "Now let's move! I'll drive! Chris! You ride in back with them!"

Chris saluted, "Yes Wes!" He settled in back and they were off, racing through the woods back to Mike and Hunter.

* * *

 **There you have it! Hopefully I shall soon be forgiven! Until next time my darlings! *Bolts back into hiding***


	5. Home Safe and Somewhat Sound

***Sneaks back out of hiding* So...hopefully y'all aren't TOO mad at me for what I pulled in the last chapter. I promise that the trio will be ok...or at least they won't die.**

 **A BIG thank you to Eraman for helping me re-write certain parts of this chapter to make Naur "moodier"**

 **I LIVE for feedback, and it helps me with my writing process, so if you have any requests, questions, or constructive critiques, etc., feel free to share them in the reviews!**

 **And now, back to our adventure!**

* * *

Mike and Emma were trying their best to help Hunter. Mike had managed to stabilize the arrow and was now checking the archer over for other wounds. He was surprised to find many more, in various stages of healing. Hunter must have been in a lot of fights lately. He'd have to ask about that later. For now, he tended to the wounds that needed urgent tending. Hunter had fallen asleep a little bit ago. Mike hoped he'd be able to wake him up eventually.

He heard the clatter of hooves on the forest floor, followed by the sound of a cart. He tensed for a second in terror. His brothers hadn't left with a cart, so why would they have one now? It could've been the people who attacked Hunter. He looked to Emma, wanting her opinion. When she didn't move at all, he was confused. Then he heard Callisto calling and Naur snorting and muttering as only a horse can. He relaxed. It was his brothers after all. They must've had the elven trio's traveling cart.

Mike put his fingers to his lips and whistled long and loud, reminding Wes where he was. A few seconds later, the cart pulled into the clearing. He saw Thad and Seb laying in the back of the cart, and his stomach dropped. In his head, he flashed back to the first time Wes had come home from war. Mike remembered having to take his then 15 year old brother home in the back of a wagon. He relaxed a bit seeing that both elves were apparently alive and breathing, but still there was a knot in his gut. This image was still striking a little too close to home. Emma nuzzled at her rider's shoulder to soothe him, and he smiled sadly, reaching up to stroke her muzzle.

Chris jumped out of the back of the cart. "Apparently it was a sneak attack. An ambush. Thad got caught in a snare trap and they beat him out cold. Seb got pinned under the cart when they tipped it and stole the horses. Hunter scared off the attackers and went for help..." He gestured to the arrow, "Only to be struck down by a stray archer."

Mike nodded, gently maneuvering Hunter off of Emma's side. He handed her bridle to Chris. "Hitch her to the cart and tell Wes I'll need some help getting Hunter into the cart."

Chris nodded and led the mare to the front of the cart, hitching her up with Calli and Naur. Wes came around the side and knelt down with Mike on the other side of Hunter. They gingerly lifted the injured archer between them and carried him to the cart. He was lain next to Sebastian, the blanket pulled over him as well. Mike went back and grabbed Hunter's gear, throwing it in the cart next to him. Chris came around and resumed his place in the back. Mike went up front to ride shotgun with Wes. When they got back, Chris would jump out of the back and run for his spy master. Even after years away from it, Trent was still one of the best field medics they had. Thad was the master...but he obviously couldn't be of much help right now. Mike was to unhitch Emma and ride into town to get the girls and their guardians. Wes would stay with the cart and it's injured occupants.

As soon as they were all settled in the cart, they were tearing off through the woods again. They thankfully weren't that far from home. They'd be there soon. And that actually made it all the more sad in Mike's mind. The elven trio had almost made it. Just a few more miles and they'd have been home safe and sound. They'd almost made it. They'd been so close. But close only counts in horseshoes.

Wes looked over at his brother. "They'll be fine." He assured, "They're strong. They'll be fine."

Mike nodded sadly, "Wes...who could've done this? WHAT could've done this?!"

Wes's grip on the reins tightened, "I don't know Mike...I have no idea."

"That's what I was afraid of..." Mike muttered.

The rest of the ride was silent, none of them knowing what to say. They soon arrived at the stables. Wes swung to a stop, and Chris leaped out of the cart. He ran off, screaming bloody-murder for Trent. Mike hopped down and unhitched Emma. He swung onto her back quickly and nodded to Wes as she reared up. They'd be back as soon as possible with the others. Wes nodded back and then Mike and Emma were gone, whisking off through the wind towards town.

Wes went up and stroked Callisto and Naur's manes. "Sorry that our ride got spoiled."

Callisto nodded in understanding. She knew that THIS was far more important than some silly pleasure ride. This was life or death. This was their friends. It was worth it. Naur pretended to not care either way by huffing. But in reality he cared a lot about the injured trio.

Wes smiled at the two. "You guys are truly great horses."

Callisto whinnied happily at the praise, nuzzling her nose into Wes's hand. Naur just tossed his head and sort of scoffed, as if the statement was so moronically obvious that it didn't need to be said.

Wes laughed heartily, "My god you're a diva!"

Naur glared at him and huffed indignantly, kicking his front leg out in Wes's general vicinity to show his displeasure, though being careful not to actually kick his rider on accident. Callisto butt-checked him and gave him a look that said to behave. Naur rolled his eyes at her, but settled down.

Wes smiled fondly at the two. Some speculated that eventually Naur would mate with Emma or Callisto, but that was not likely to happen. Much like Wes and Mike and Chris had bonded together as brothers, their horses had bonded as siblings too. They were differently distributed in age than their riders, but the dynamic worked the same. Though everyone assumed Wes's horse was the eldest, it was actually Emma who was the oldest of the three. Naur was the youngest, and he seemed just as protective of his older sisters as Wes was of his younger brothers. Naur was so hard and moody on the outside, but he had a softer side too, which Callisto and Emma had a way of bringing out of him. Wes had often seen him playing with Callisto out in the pasture or snuggling between the two girls when they slept at night. It was gentle and sweet, and it proved what Wes had known the minute he'd seen Naur: The horse was not a monster.

He heard foot falls rushing towards them and looked over to see Chris running back with Trent, Luke, John, Austin, Nick, Jeff, Joseph, Matt, Rock, and David all hot on his heels. Wes sighed in relief at the sight of them.

"Where..." Trent started to ask.

"Back of the cart." Wes said, going around the dropping the tail gate.

The men all gasped at the sight of the elven trio. Rock pulled Luke close to him, shielding his little brother's eyes from the sight of their friends in such a state. Nick and Jeff clung to each other, frightened. Joseph put a hand on Austin's shoulder, which Austin's covered with his own. Both of them were in shock at what they were seeing. Who would've done this?!

"Oh my..." Matt muttered

"Thank god you found them!" John said, grabbing Chris's hand tight.

Chris nodded. "It was pure luck! If I hadn't chosen to take that short cut...if Hunter hadn't stumbled out at THAT moment..."

"The fates were with you." David agreed.

"Let's get them inside." Trent said, rolling up his sleeves.

Wes nodded. "Right. Ok! Mike stabilized the arrow in Hunter's shoulder, so all we need to do is lift him and carry him inside. Seb was pinned under the cart, so there is a high likelihood he has some sort of injury to his ribs or back. We should be careful with him. Thad was caught in the snare trap and beaten unconscious, so we have no idea what sort of injuries he has. We need to be VERY careful with him."

They all nodded. Rock and Nick lifted Hunter from the cart and carried him towards the castle. Luke and Jeff grabbed Hunter's gear and hurried off after them. Austin, Joseph, Matt, and David used one of the blankets as a stretcher for Seb. Carefully, they took him from the cart and brought him inside. It was decided that the safest way to move Thad was to put him into a smaller cart and have one of the horses pull him to the castle. And so John and Chris fetched a mule wagon from the barn and got Callisto hitched up to it. Once Thad was safely inside it, the two little spies and their spymaster set off with him to the castle.

Wes watched, feeling the same stone in his gut Mike had felt earlier. He recalled the same memory...only he was on the other side of it. He remembered being in that cart. He remembered when it was his Callisto hauling him home. He didn't remember everything, having been weakly drifting in and out of consciousness, but he knew enough. Just like Mike, this image was hitting too close to home.

Naur scoffed and nipped at his rider, breaking Wes from the unhappy trance. His ears were flattened down. He didn't like all this unhappiness. He wanted to make it stop! He grunted and bit the loose fabric of his rider's sleeve, careful not to get Wes's arm. He then yanked the man back over to the cart, telling Wes that he should either get back in the driver's seat and move it where it needed to be, or should leave it where it was and unhitch Naur from it already! He gave Wes a distraction. Something to focus on instead of the dark aura hanging around them.

Wes smiled and patted Naur's muzzle softly. "Thanks bud. Needed that. Come on. Let's take this stuff round back."

Naur snorted again, shaking his head, ears perking up. He waited for Wes to get back in his seat and take the reins before heading off round back to the loading and unloading area for carts.

Wes looked off in the direction of town. Hopefully Mike would be back soon. With everything that was happening, he needed to know his flock was safe.

* * *

 **So, the elven trio is home, safe and somewhat sound. Hopefully that shall satisfy you worried little fan darlings for now. In case it doesn't...I'm gonna go hide again. Until next time dearies *Ducks back under cover***


	6. Flocking Home

**Ok! I think I'm safe for the next chapter or two...I hope.**

 **Hope you guys are liking this story so far. Make sure to follow, favorite, or review to let me know if you like it, or how it could be improved if you don't.**

 **Thanks to Eraman for correcting a few character contingency mistakes I made. Remember kiddies, when in doubt, refer to the original author, for her word is law for the universe.**

 **And now, let's check in on Mike as we return to our adventure!**

* * *

Mike barreled into town on Emma. The people instinctively moved out of his way. They knew when one of the boys was riding that way, there was good reason. If asked where the fire was, they might actually give a legitimate answer. From the look on Mike's face, they could tell it was extremely important. What's more...the young man's clothing was stained with blood.

Mike pulled his reins to bring Emma to an abrupt stop. He looked around at the towns people who started gathering round him. "Can anyone tell me where I can find my wife or Queen Justine?" He yelled, "It is a matter of the utmost urgency! Possibly life or death!"

The crowd burst, people running right and left looking for the girls. Mike was not one for exaggeration. If he said a matter was life or death, then someone's life was likely immediately at stake.

"MIKE!" A voice called from behind him. The middle Montchang brother turned to see Artie running over to him, followed closely by Unique and Sunshine. He sighed in relief and dismounted Emma as they approached.

Sunshine ran and hugged him. "Oh my god! You're covered in blood! What happened? Are you hurt?"

Mike hugged back, shaking his head. "It's not mine Sun. It's Hunter's. The elven trio was attacked. Chris came across Hunter when we were riding in the woods, shot in the shoulder with an arrow. Wes and Chris found Seb and Thad...who are in worse condition."

Unique gaped in shock. "What could be worse than getting shot?!"

Mike sighed, "Thad got caught in a snare trap and beaten unconscious."

Artie gulped, "And Sebastian?"

Mike closed his eyes, "They attackers stole the horses from the cart and tipped it over. Seb...got pinned underneath it."

They gasped in horror. Artie's face went whiter than Emma's mane. They knew what Mike was implying. Artie had lost his legs in a similar accident. He could walk again now, but it had taken years of work to get fully back to the way he once was and, though rare, there were still sometimes he needed the chair. It was highly possible Seb could lose his legs the same way, if not worse, and there was not telling what Thad's injuries might be. Even though elves heal at a rate far faster than humans, the men could still be chair bound for quite some time if their injuries were the same as his had been. Artie prayed that wouldn't be the case. He wouldn't wish his fate on anyone, certainly not his friends.

"We need to find the others and get back to the castle." Mike said, "Something is happening. I don't know what...but something is happening."

Unique nodded, "The rest of the girls are split between Puck and Sam. Puck's group, last I saw, was in the book shop."

"And Sam's is in the bakery." Sunshine said, "The three of us were just about to go to Brittany and Becky's candy shop when we saw you."

Mike nodded "Go there and get them. They're a part of our little family too. They'll want to know what happened."

The girls nodded and raced off to the candy store. Artie stayed behind a second. He looked to Mike sadly.

"Tell me honestly Mike." He whispered, "Do you think Seb or Thad could end up...like I did?"

Mike sighed, "I don't know Artie. It's definitely possible...but I don't know."

Artie nodded, "Let's hope that doesn't happen. I'd never wish that chair on anyone...and despite the fact that they'd be out of it faster than I was, I can't see ether of them being able to handle it well." With that, he ran off after the girls.

Mike shook his head sadly. He saw a group of Trent's sparrows and gossip whore, whom had overheard his story and were spreading it among themselves, some even running off to tell their friends elsewhere. He waved them over to him. "Spread the word through all the Warblers and other former Anti-Sue armies." He said firmly, "The elven trio has been struck down. All are to come to the castle as soon as possible. There may be a need for a new war council. And even if not...the King of Thieves needs to know his flock is safe before things can settle down."

The wide-eyed boys nodded and scattered, eager to pass along such an important message.

Emma trotted over to Mike's side and nuzzled him softly, trying to soothe her rider's tension. Much like Naur, she could sense all the darkness and didn't like a bit of it.

Mike stroked her forehead softly, "I'm fine girl. Just...something is coming. You can feel it too, can't you? The buzz. Like electricity. The energy shift. You can feel it too, can't you? You can feel it coming."

A shiver ran up Emma's spine and their eyes met. Her eyes made it clear that Mike was right. She could feel it just as much as he could, maybe even stronger.

"MIKE!" He heard a voice call. Tina's voice. The voice of his sweet, wonderful wife. He heard a rush of foot steps behind him. He turned to face her and seconds later his arms were full of her and her arms were full of him. They held each other close and tight as the others gathered round.

"How much have you already heard?" Mike whispered.

"All of it." Tina gulped, "You don't have to say another word. Oh god! Those poor guys! Thank the gods that you and your brothers weren't hurt!"

"But they were in a way," Puck said from where he stood behind them with the rest of the group, "We're all brothers in a way. When one is hurt, we all are."

They all agreed. A blow to one was a blow to all. This was an insult and injury to all the warblers and other former rebellion members. The perpetrators could not go unpunished. They would be found, tried, and either executed or thrown in jail.

"Who do you think did it?" Santana asked, "Thurston? S.N.A.K.E.? Schuester seeking revenge?"

"No to all three." Mike said, "The Thurstons aren't smart enough to pull something like this. S.N.A.K.E. would never risk coming so close to the castle. And despite the fact that he is a pretentious moron, Schue wouldn't ambush them like that, beating them to the point of near fatality with NO provocation. No...this is something else...something new."

"You mean SOMEONE else...SOMEONE new." Puck corrected

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Mike asked

"No darling." Tina said softly, "You said SOMETHING."

"Close enough." Mike said, trying to shrug it off. But the truth was that 'something' seemed to work better for now. Because that's what it was. A something coming. An energy charging the air around them. A darkness creeping over the horizon.

"MIKEY!" He heard Brittany call. She and Becky came running over from their shop, followed by Sunshine, Unique, and Artie "Please tell us it isn't true!"

"It is Britt" Mike sighed, "And it's bad."

"I brought sweets to make them feel better." Becky said, holding up a large basket.

Mike smiled at the girl. She and Brittany were so kind, you'd never know they'd been raised by a monster like Sue. Their hearts held such warmth and love, it was almost magical.

"Thank you Becky." Tina smiled as well, "I'm sure they will deeply appreciate that."

"Of course they will" Artie grinned, "My Britt and her candies are the best and sweetest there is!"

Brittany blushed, "Artie...stop."

Artie was likely about to make a flirtatious remark of some type, when Justine, Sam, and their group came bursting from the bakery.

"LET'S GO!" Sam yelled, "Our friends and brothers need us!"

They all nodded and got on their horses and carts. Mike swung onto Emma's back in seconds. Tina got on Emma behind Mike, holding tight to him. Sam and Puck's groups were split between two carts, each pulled by a team of stable horses. Artie rode in Brittany and Becky's candy cart with them. Justine mounted her horse and rode over next to Mike.

"Why does this feel like the beginning of another war?" She asked softly

Mike sighed, "Because...that's likely EXACTLY what this will turn out to be."

Justine nodded grimly before turning to the others.

"LET'S RIDE!" She cried, and they were off, bursting back to the castle as fast as they possibly could. The nest had been spooked...and now it was time for the Warblers to flock together again.

* * *

 **The forces are gathering...and the adventure is beginning to pick up speed.**

 **Feel free to review with predictions of who...or WHAT...is behind this!**

 **Until next time my lovelies!**


	7. Tense When You Sense The Storm

**Hey there baby-dolls! Hope you're liking the story so far.**

 **Thank you Eraman for catching my grammar flubs and helping me name this thing! If you think you know the reference she made in the title of this chapter, review and you might just be rewarded!**

 **I'm coming to the end of the chapters I have prewritten, so I NEED your feedback to stir my juices to keep me writing and posting! Review with your ideas, opinions, predictions, and suggestions.**

 **And now, let's check back in with our boys as we return to our adventure**

* * *

Wes was in the stables. He'd unhitched Naur and unloaded the cart. The trio had been carrying quite the impressive load. There was the usual supplies, but then there were maps and scrolls and weapons and and other things that there are very few reasons why they would be carrying. Wes would have to ask them about it later, though he suspected he knew what it was. A war was starting somewhere. He could feel it in the air. Whatever it was over must have been of deep importance...and it was likely that they'd come home for help. Well, if that was so, the Warblers would certainly try there best. It was not in their nature to turn their backs on a brother in need.

He heard the sound of Emma's calling over the nearby hills, along with the sound of other hooves running and cart wheels rolling. He sighed in relief. His birds were all coming home safe. He heard Naur getting restless behind him, stamping his feet impatiently and kicking at the stall walls. The horse was nervous to have his sister back at his side. He remembered how close to home the trio had been cut down. Wes smiled softly at the protectiveness. He opened the door to the stables.

"Go on." He said, "Run and meet them. Make sure they get back safe. I'll wait here to let you all in."

Naur snorted in thanks before bursting out and down the path to where the group was riding. Wes listened and heard the sweet sound of Emma and Naur meeting on the road, stamping their hooves and neighing happily. The sounds of the group got nearer faster now that Naur was leading them exactly where they needed to be. Soon enough, they were all pulling up to the stables.

Naur was first, leading Emma to her stall. Once in there, Mike jumped off her. He helped Tina down before quickly taking off all Emma's gear. Next in was Justine, who followed Mike's lead and quickly stripped her horse. The carts were pulled around back, the people in them quickly jumping out and bolting to the castle to make sure their friends were alright. Puck, Sam, and Santana all unhitched the horses from the carts and brought them into the stables to take their gear off.

Tina ran to her brother-in-law and gave him a tight hug. She was trembling in fear. Wes held her and rubbed a hand down her back.

"It's alright Tina." He soothed, "They are going to be fine."

"You can't know that." Tina whispered.

"Yes I can." Wes smiled softly, "I know my boys. Seb and Thad have been closer to death than this and come back stronger than before. Hunter is about as stubborn as Naur. It'll take more than one little arrow to do him in."

"But just because they live doesn't mean they'll be alright." Tina fretted, "Seb could be paralyzed. Hunter might lose use of his arm. And Thad...heaven knows about him!"

"Woah there Tina!" Wes hushed, pulling her closer to him, "What's gotten into you? Where is all this coming from?"

Tina looked up at Wes, tears welling in her eyes, "I can feel it too Wes. The same way you and Mike and Chris and Emma and Callisto and Naur can. I've been around you all too long not to. I can sense the energy shift. I can feel the darkness coming. Something big and bad is headed our way."

Wes sighed, face grim. He wanted to tell Tina that her worry was for nothing. That all would be well. But he couldn't lie to her. Something was happening and, like it or not, now that the elven trio had showed up mortally wounded on their doorstep, it involved them. He couldn't tell Tina it wouldn't get ugly, as in all likelihood, it would get VERY ugly. Still, there was one thing he COULD say, and mean deeply and truly.

"Whatever it is Tina," Wes said firmly, "We WILL get through it together. We have each other, and that's enough. We made it through Sue, we can make it through this."

Tina nodded, calming down slowly. Still, one thought stayed, "Wes...what if this is WORSE than Sue? Something WORSE than even she was?"

Wes snorted, "I can't imagine anything worse than HER...but if it is, we'll figure it out."

Tina nodded, believing him...for now.

Mike finished stripping Emma down and came over. As soon as he was next to them, Tina quickly transferred from Wes's arms to her husband's warm embrace.

Mike ran a hand through her hair, "It'll be alright Tina. We'll all beat whatever this thing is together."

Tina smiled tucked her head into his shoulder. "Let's be done talking about it for now, ok? I don't wanna think about it anymore."

The brothers agreed. Soon Santana, Puck, Sam, and Justine were finished with their horses and joined the group.

"So..." Santana drawled out slowly, looking at both Justine and Wes, "What now, your majesties?"

Wes startled for a second. Sure, Justine should be called 'your majesty', as she was the queen, but not him. Not many people referred to him with a royal title anymore unless they were making a joke about the old days. But Santana had looked at him and said it with a seriousness that told him she MEANT it.

Justine saw the look and sighed, "Wes...I think it's time that the King of Thieves rode again...and maybe reignited the mystery. There is great power in the unknown hero."

Wes nodded, knowing what she meant. There had been talk in the land for years after Austin was 'revealed' as the King of Thieves. The people began to doubt he was really their masked hero. They still loved him the same, as it was obvious the man was a deeply loyal friend to the King of Thieves, and would only have taken his name if he was asked too. Still, the gossip spread about if the real King was out there somewhere, hiding away, waiting for the next cause to reemerge. Austin, Justine, and the Montchang brothers had all discussed what to do about this. It was eventually decided that, should the need ever arise for the King of Thieves to return in full glory, they would reveal that Austin was a decoy King, and let Wes ride masked again. The mystery held power and hope with it. The King could be anyone and everyone. He was a symbol. If another 'reveal' was needed, they could simply do the same thing they'd done with Austin again with a different warbler. Until such a time as that was needed, Austin would continue to be called King of Thieves in Wes's place. Now, however, it seemed that the land once again needed her Kingdom-less King.

"If it comes to that, I will." Wes said firmly, "But until we know what we're up against, let's not get ahead of ourselves. For now, we should focus on our friends. They need us."

They all agreed and it was silently decided to start up to the castle. As they walked, they all had the same thought in their heads: No matter what happened, at least they were all together.

* * *

 **So there you go! Hope you liked this!**

 **Until next time my dearies!**


	8. Prayers of a Healer

**Hey y'all! Hope you are enjoying the story so far!**

 **Ok! So this is the LAST of the prewritten chapters. If you want me to keep writing, make sure you are reviewing. THAT is what lights a fire under me and gets me going. You want Fanfic, I need feedback!**

 **And now, back to our adventure!**

* * *

Chris watched as his spy master worked on the elven trio. He'd yet to change out of his blood stained clothing. He knew he should, but he couldn't leave. He was frozen staring at three unconscious men before him. They all looked so sickly pale and vulnerable. Chris was scared that if he took his eyes off them for even a second, they'd be dead when he looked back.

Trent saw him out of the corner of his eyes and sighed. Poor kid was terrified. He'd been the one to find Hunter and rescue Sebastian and Thad. Now he was just sitting there, helpless to do anything farther to save his friends. Trent was trying to keep his little gossip whores busy so they didn't have time to think about it. He had sent John off to get some clean clothes for the Montchang brothers and the injured trio, while he had Luke zipping around getting his supplies. He couldn't think of a job to give Chris though. He hoped Mike and Wes would get here soon. Watching their youngest brother sit there like that was just too heart-wrenching.

The elven trio would live...but that was the best Trent could say at the moment. He was doing his best to help them, but their injuries were substantial. Trent didn't even know the full extent of the damage yet, but it was shaping up to be a doozy. Thad would've been better, but as he was one of the patients, he couldn't really be much help. Even with Sebastian and Thad healing at an accelerated rate due to being elves, they'd still be laid up for a while...and the very human Hunter was just sort of outta luck.

Hunter would likely be unable to move his shoulder and corresponding arm for a while, and he may never regain his full range of motion. This was not likely to make the archer happy. Trent had also uncovered some nasty marks from the initial struggle. Hunt was currently unconscious due to his severe blood loss.

Sebastian had quite a few cracked and broken ribs from being crushed under the cart. The man's lungs were severely bruised, but Trent thanked the merciful gods that they hadn't been punctured. His external and internal bruises were horrific. His legs were broken in quite a few places. Trent was most concerned with the various injuries along Sebastian's back, which had been braced. He couldn't know till the man awoke whether or not he'd be paralyzed.

Thad was so badly beaten, if he hadn't come in with the others in the trio, Trent NEVER would've recognized him. His face was a swollen mess of bruises. This continued all over his body. His ankle where he'd been strung up was badly mangled. The bone was shattered and twisted completely out of whack. Trent was thankful Thad was unconscious when he set it, or else it'd have been pure agony. He'd also had to pop the elf's shoulder and hip back into their sockets, set bones in his arms and legs, and bind Thad's chest full of injured ribs. He'd stitched all the cuts on the boy's body, but Thad had bled heavily, so he'd likely be out for a while. What Trent was worried about now was any possible head or neck injuries which he could've missed or couldn't know about till the elf awoke. If those existed, he held the same worries for Thad as he did Sebastian. Even if none existed, and with his accelerated healing rate, odds were Thad would be the one held on strict bed rest the longest...and the one the girls would fuss over most.

He sighed and looked over his friends...his BROTHERS...with tear clouded vision. How could this have happened? Who would do this to them? What could do this to them? It was all wrong, especially the fact that this had happened so close to their home. Trent couldn't help but feel deeply violated that such a thing had happened on THEIR turf!

He heard the sound of footsteps pounding through the palace and knew his friends had arrived. He sighed in relief. He looked to Chris, still locked in a trance, and decided to use this as a way to get him out of the room. It wasn't healthy for the kid to be watching like that.

"Chrissy?" He said softly, "Honey, can you do me a big favor and go meet our friends? They'll be running pell-mell around the castle for hours if someone doesn't go tell them where we are."

Chris never broke his stare, but nodded mutely. He got up and left, eye not leaving his wounded war brothers till he was out the door and walking down the hall.

Trent shook his head before returning to his work. Hopefully Wes and Mike would be able to handle this.

John bolted into the room. "I found some clean clothes! What should we do with them?"

Trent gestured to the bedside tables, "Put them down beside them. It would be difficult and possibly even dangerous to try to dress them like this. We don't want to hurt them more. Chris went out to fetch the others and bring them here. You can leave his and his brothers' on the bench over there."

John nodded and did what he was told. He finished quickly and returned to Trent's side. "Now what?"

Trent looked around for anything else he could give his gossip whores to do. He saw the basin of water they'd used to clean equipment and wounds. The contents were starting to get murky with blood and dirt. He quickly handed John an empty bucket. "Go get some more water. Then take it to the kitchens and boil it so it's clean and sterile. Bring it back here when your done."

John saluted and run out to do his job.

Luke came running over to Trent, "Is there anything more I can do to help?"

Trent again scanned the room, "Um...we seem to be running out of bandages. Run down to storage and see if you can find more. If not, find you brother and go into town with him to get more."

Luke nodded and bolted off.

Trent, now alone, looked at the three wounded men before him, asking himself the same questions his little birds had just asked him. Now what was he supposed to do? What more could he do to help them? He closed his eyes and sighed,

"Pray."

* * *

 **And there you go. Don't worry too much. Our boys will be ok!**

 **Until next time my lovelies!**


	9. Comfort in Company

**Here you go my lovelies! Another chapter in our adventure!** **Thank you to Eraman for helping me come up with the ending to this and the beginning of the next chapter...leading into the rest of the story. I think I am getting my flow back!**

 **And now, without farther ado, let us check in on our favorite boys and get back to our adventure!**

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the hallway, Chris had quickly found his brothers. The men and Tina had pulled him close and held each other tight. Chris had broke down into tears, the full force of finding his friends so close to death finally hitting him full on. Tina gently rubbed his back while Wes and Mike hummed a soft lullaby from their village. Still, it was a long time before they could calm Chris down. The whole time, the other members of their group watched sadly, not really sure what to do. They wanted to help...but this seemed like a family moment.

"It's alright Chris." Wes soothed, "It'll be alright."

"It's bad Wes." Chris whimpered, "Blood...EVERYWHERE. And they...they're just laying there...so pale and...so...helpless."

"Trent will fix them up." Mike assured, "Now that they're here with us, they're safe."

"What we need to do NOW is get all you boys cleaned up." Tina said, "You're covered in blood!"

"Their blood..." Chris sniffled, "T-Trent had John go get clean cloths for us...and them. I...I can go get them."

"No." Justine said, stepping from the crowd, "You all go up to the washrooms and rinse off. I'll grab the cloths and bring them up to you."

Wes nodded in thanks and led his little family down the hall. On the way past the infirmary, he shielded Chris's eyes and held him close. "Don't look." He whispered, "Just don't look."

Tina DID look...but wished she hadn't. She blanched and curled closer to Mike, who held her and stroked her hair softly.

Soon they got to the washrooms. They left the door unlocked so Justine could get in with the clothes. Gently, Wes helped the still trembling Chris strip of his blood-soaked riding clothes while Tina drew up a bath for the frightened young man. Before he died, Fred had invented a device that collected rain water and warmed it using the sun, so now the castle had warm running water for washing. Mike and Wes would rinse themselves off in a shower, but Tina could see that Chris was hardly standing as it was with how bad he was shaking, so it'd likely soothe him more to soak in a nice warm tub...and maybe even let one of his brothers help him wash.

Once Chris was stripped of everything accept his medallion, which the brothers NEVER took off if they could help it, Wes hoisted him up into his arms and deposited him softly into the bath. Gently, he began to scrub the blood from his still shellshocked baby brother's skin while Mike came over and rinsed it out of Chris's hair. The youngest Montchang, who would usually have protested greatly to being babied so, let them do this. He felt safe and secure letting them look after him...just knowing they were there. That they had him. That all would be ok.

Tina went over and picked up Chris's soiled clothing. Some may be able to be salvaged, but most would have to be thrown out or destroyed. She looked back at the brothers and decided to take the cloth down to the laundry now to see what of the human and elven blood could be washed out. After that, she'd go see if Trent needed any assistance, as she did have some healing experience herself. She'd give the men this time to themselves and return later to check on them and take Wes and Mike's dirty clothing. With that, she left.

She passed Justine in the hallway as the queen made her way up the the washrooms. The women nodded at each other as they passed, a silent understanding between them. As Tina continued down to the laundry, Justine continued up to the washroom.

When the white queen opened the door, she felt her heart melt at what she saw. It was sad and sweet, watching the Montchang brothers together this way. She felt the angry, masculine side of her squirming inside her soul. It wanted out. It wanted to go with Austin and find the monsters who would DARE do something so atrocious in THEIR kingdom! It wanted to kill those bastards. It wanted revenge. 'Not yet,' she told herself, forcing that part of her back down for a bit longer, 'Soon, but not yet. Wait till the battle has begun. For now, you are needed here.'

After standing in the doorway watching for a minute or so, Justine began to feel awkward, intruding on such a personal moment. She cleared her throat loudly to draw attention to her presence. The boys startled, which made her feel a twinge of guilt, before looking up at her. As she held out the pile of clean garments, Wes got to his feet and came over to her. He took the pile from her with a nod of thanks. Justine nodded back in welcome. She glanced over Wes's shoulder at the younger men behind him, hoping they'd be alright. Chris looked calmer now that he was cleaned off, cuddling into Mike's arms as the older man held him and poured water over his head, rinsing out soup suds and the blood that had some how ended up in his hair. Once Chris was clean and calm, the older brother would have to shower off themselves.

"Is there..." Justine started pathetically

"Not right now" Wes said, without her finishing her thought, "except...the horses might have blood on them too. Could you..."

"I'll get Brittany and Sunshine and go down to the stables to bathe them" Justine nodded.

"Thank you" Wes smiled warmly at her.

She reached up and thumbed away a drop of bloody water that was somehow rolling down the side of his face "Hey...that's what friends are for." With that, she turned and hurried away.

Mike couldn't help but notice the similarities between the phrase and his brother's go-to expression. Strangely enough, it comforted him.

Wes smiled and went back to his brothers "I think we've gotten about as much of the blood off as we can."

Chris nodded "Off of ME at least. YOU two still need to rinse off."

Mike grimaced "Ya..this stuff is starting to dry and it feels REALLY gross...not to mention the SMELL!"

Wes agreed and began stripping off his soiled clothing.

Mike helped Chris out of the tub and then began to strip himself as the younger man dried off.

As Wes and Mike went to wash off, Chris dressed himself. He had to smiled at the clothing John had chosen. The shirt, pants, and jacket were hand-me-down pieces from Mike and Wes, and some of Chris's favorite cloths. They were worn just enough to be extra comfy, and had the sentimental value of having belonged to his brothers, binding them closer together as a family. The boots had been a gift from Trent when the man had noticed Chris's old pair were literally being held together by threads. While Chris was perfectly fine going barefoot and often did when he could, there were some areas of the kingdom in which it was not socially acceptable to do so, and as a spy Chris needed to be able to fit in. What's more, the spymaster had worried about Chris injuring his foot on a stray shard of glass or sharp stone. And so he had bought Chris a brand new pair and had Luke and John secretly switch them for the old pair so there was no way for Chris to object to the gift. Not that he would have. Chris loved the boots, especially because they were a gift from his spy friends and were new and his alone. He'd had them just long enough that they been broken in to the shape of his feet and fit their every curve comfortably. John had picked the outfit well, showing just how well he knew Chris.

Wes and Mike quickly finished washing and drying themselves and went to the piles of clothing Justine had brought up. They silently dressed...until Wes suddenly gasped.

"Oh gods!" He whispered "I...I lost this thing MONTHS ago! Where did John even FIND it? And...it was torn up...but now its mended!"

The brothers looked up and saw Wes was holding up his soldiers jacket with the embroidery made from his Callisto's mane. When last he'd worn it, the lining had been shredded and the sleeves had been falling off, making it look like an awkward half jacket-half vest. Now, the rips on the inside were all expertly mended and the sleeves were reattached, both with a sleek black thread. On closer inspection, however, Wes felt his heart leap as he realized whoever had done this had not done it with thread at all...the jacket had been mended with hair from Naur's mane. I was touching and symbolic and Wes had to smile as he slipped into the jacket, vowing to figure out which of his boys had done this and squish them in the most epic hug ever. He already knew John was going to get squished, but he knew this had to be the work of many.

Mike smiled brightly, holding tighter to the clothing item in his own hand: A forest green cloak Tina had made for him to wear when he went out on his various peace-keeping missions, which she'd sarcastically nicknames ND Clean-Up Duty. She'd made it hoping it would keep him safer, with the color camouflaging him into the trees around him as he traveled and the thick, tight woven fabric making it harder for sharp weapons to pierce him. He always felt secure and loved while wearing it, knowing it came from the deepest, warmest part of his wife's soul.

"Damn..." Chris laughed, "Johny is a sneaky little strategist, isn't he?"

"Trent has taught him far too well!" Mike smirked.

Wes snorted and nodded. No way is hell these outfits were an accident. The young man had picked out exactly the cloths he knew would comfort the brothers and make them feel more secure. He was manipulative in the best way possible.

The brothers shook their heads and finished dressing. Just as Mike and Wes had latched the clasps on their cloak jacket and Chris had secured his boots, the door of the wash room burst open and Tina burst in, out of breath. Before the boys could ask what had happened, a beaming grin spread across her face

"It's Thad..." She managed to gasp out excitedly, "He's awake!"

* * *

 **And there you go! Sorry for the slight cliffhanger. Hopefully it will keep you coming back!**

 **Until next time my darlings!**


	10. To Heal a Healer

**Hey little darlings! Here is a new chapter for you, and it is a LONG ONE!**

 **I would like to say a HUGE thank you to my amazing Eraman for helping me cowrite, like, at LEAST a third of this chapter when I was screwed for ideas. YOU ARE AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU!**

 **I would also like to thank my wonderful friend Squid (Though she will likely never see this) for helping me proof this so that HOPEFULLY all the really obvious, stupid grammar mistakes are gone.**

 **Lastly, I would like to thank my college honors professors for putting me through HELL in their classes and making me THINK! Most of the political and philosophical concepts that will be discussed throughout this story are things I a) learned from them in their classes, b) thought of during our in class discussion, or c) have come up with since taking their classes because of the experience I had being in class with them.** **The progression of ideology mentioned in this chapter I credit to Mr. Crockett, as though I don't know if it was originally his, it was a concept we learned about in his class, and the way Hunter explains it is a close to accurate quotation/paraphrase of how he explained it to us in class. THANK** **YOU to all of them for shaping me into the informed citizen I am now and, even though I hated it at the time, for making me THINK!**

 **And now, without farther ado, let's return to our adventure!**

* * *

In a flash, the boys and Tina were flying down the halls towards the infirmary. As they neared the door, they could hear Thad inside, firmly telling Trent what to do to treat the trio's injuries, with the younger healer being heard mumbling after him, obviously taking notes so he wouldn't forget the instructions once Thad passed out again.

Wes smiled as he hurried into the room and over to the bedside of the smallest of the trio. "Hey! Glad to see you're not brain damaged Thaddie!"

"THAT is debatable." Chris managed to snorted, though he had tears of relief welling in his eyes, "I mean, he woke up from what Trent predicted would be a COMA, and the first and ONLY thing he says is dictating medical instructions of how to treat his OWN injuries?"

Thad stopped mid-sentence to smile at Wes and give Chris a playful stink eye, before turning back to Trent and continuing his instruction, wanting to get it all said before his body revolted and he was sucked back into sleep.

"I'd call that stubbornness, not brain damage." Tina giggled, "Thad is one tough cookie!"

Mike shook his head in amazement, "And here I thought dwarves were the stubborn ones."

There was a snort from behind them "Please! Have you MET Thad?! There is no creature more stubborn than him when he is in a healer mode."

"HUNTER!" Chris let out an unmanly squeal as he whipped around to face the now smirking archer. "YOU'RE OK!" He ran over and hugged the man, careful of the injured arm.

The ranger smiled warmly and wrapped his good arm around the youngest Montchang. "I am indeed, thanks to you and your brothers. Same with the other two. We owe you our lives."

"Like you wouldn't have done the same in less than a heartbeat for us!" Mike scoffed, "You guys are some of our best friends, and that's what friends do."

Hunter chuckled and nodded. "True enough." He looked over at Thad, "You about done there Lord Thaddeus? Or are you planning on dictating an entire medical manual to poor Trent?"

Thad stopped his dictation and glared at Hunter, though it was clear he didn't have much else left in him. His eyes were hooded with the exhaustion he was fighting. "As a matter of fact," He snapped at the archer "I AM almost finished. I was just telling Trent to make sure he checks the head of the arrow that hit you, since we know from past experience that a fair deal of the loggerheaded, shard-borne soldiers who work for the Empress of all Bitchdom like to use the venom filled spine of manticores to give their weapons that extra special sadistic flair and add a whole other level of HELL for us healers to deal with! Would you like me to finish and tell him how to handle the venom if it turns out the arrow was spine tipped, or shall I stop now and risk the paralytic effects of the toxin spreading unhindered throughout your body and rendering you immobile for the rest of your natural existence, which I PROMISE will be made MUCH shorter if you EVER call me 'Lord Thaddeus' again!"

Hunter shut his mouth, looking THROUGHLY chastised, while the rest of the people in the room were all gaping in shock at Thad's outburst, startled both by it's violence and by the disturbing subject matter. What the living heck had the trio gotten themselves mixed up in?!

Hunt was the first to speak. "I'm sorry Thad. I was just trying to lighten the mood...and forgive me when I say you look like hell...so I'm worried about you. You don't EXACTLY have the best history when it comes to taking care of yourself, and I don't want you to push it to far so you're not here when we REALLY need you. I agree...the spines ARE an important thing to tell them...but maybe you don't need to dictate every last detail about everything to Trent. Trust that he knows what he's doing a little. This is NOT his first rodeo. He HAS pretty effectively fixed you and Seb up without your assistance before...though I guess he had Wes helping him a little that time...AND a lot of this stuff you're saying is stuff you have told him before."

"Ya." Tina agreed, "How is he supposed to gain confidence on his own as a healer if he's constantly looking to you? I mean...look down at yourself or around at Seb and Hunt, and maybe spend half a breath telling him what he's done right."

Trent and Thad were now both blushing a deep scarlet. Trent because he felt the others were giving him FAR too much credit, and Thad because he knew Hunter was right and was now embarrassed by his exhausted outburst.

"It's not that I don't trust Trent's abilities", Thad replied. "I know from experiences how very frustrating it can be to not being told everything about an injury. And I don't want Trent to blame himself if something should happen that he had no clue of knowing. I am sorry for my outburst but Trent is my friend and I want to spare him from the healer pain for as long as I can." He gulped and looked away from Hunter, "Plus...it would kill me inside if something happened to you that I could've prevented and I didn't."

Hunter's face darkened in understanding. "Thad...that wasn't your fault. You need to stop tearing yourself up about it. You did all you could... You had no way of knowing..."

Thad snapped at Hunter again, this time in elvish, before taking a breath and turning to Trent, finishing what he'd been saying earlier.

Chris looked to Hunter, "Do you have any idea what he said?"

Hunter nodded "Ya...loosely translated and cleared of unneeded expletives, he told me 'Well I know NOW, and I'll be DAMNED if I let that happen to another person I care about...ESPECIALLY you.' He's...just really tired...and upset...we all are."

Wes walked over and sat on the edge of Thad's bed. He put a hand on Thad's shoulder.

"Thad", he said. "You have said your piece. Rest now okay? I promise that if something bad happens I will find a way to drag your unconscious butt back up from the void."

"But.." Thad tried to protest.

"Sleep Anteru." Hunter said firmly, his tired tongue slipping into the elven name he had grown accustom to using over the past few months, "I can tell them everything else they need to know. You've been the healer, now let yourself be the patient. Follow your own advice and let your body mend itself. Rest now...just don't do that creepy eye-thing..."

"Creepy-eye thing?" Tina asked, confused.

"Elves can sleep with their eyes open." Hunter explained, "They do it a lot...and even after years of being around them, it still creeps me the hell out!"

Thad sighed nodded in agreement with Hunter. He was of no use to anyone like this. His head lolled against Wes's shoulder as his eyes slipped shut, and not 10 seconds later her was snoring, out to the world.

"OK then," Wes said, gently guiding the man's head off him and back down to the pillows, "Now that we have that settled, allow me to be the first to address the elephant in the room: WHAT in the names of the three sisters is going on here?!"

"We'd like to know as well!" Came a voice. The group looked up to see Luke, John, Rock, and Niff in the doorway, watching. As Trent nodded that is was OK for them to enter, they all quickly filed in. They hugged Hunt and took their places around the room. Luke and John sat on either side of Chris, close to Hunter, ready to pass along what they heard through the gossip chains so everyone would know.

Hunter took a breath, "OK...what have you already figured out?"

"That you guys were attacked by SOMEONE who really didn't want you to reach home." Mike scoffed.

"From the gear in your cart," Wes added in, "I'd say you're involved in some sort of war...which likely means this trip was made to gather reinforcements."

"And since we gossips haven't heard of anything in any of the kingdoms or countries around us." Chris piped up, "I'd assume it's either REALLY far away or in the secret mystical corners of our countries we don't know about."

"And as the brothers, the horses, and I can tell, just from the vibe in the air" Tina shivered, "whatever it is that's going on...it's coming this way fast...and it's BAD"

Hunter smiled "You all are smart. Mike, you're right that we were followed by someone trying to thwart our mission. Wes, you are right that there is a war and our mission here was to get help, because goodness knows we need it. Chris, both you're guesses were correct. It started in kingdoms far away...but now its spread to the mystical realms closer to home, and Tina is right when she says it's getting closer fast...which is why we came to ask your help...and it is very, VERY bad!"

"Worse than the war with Sue?" Nick asked, worried.

Hunter gulped and nodded, and the room went cold with dread. "Much worse." The archer shivered, "The 'Empress of all Bitchdom' Thad mentioned...she's another evil queen type. We THOUGHT that what had worked with Sue would work again...but this woman...she works basically the opposite way Sue did."

"How so?" Jeff asked, confused.

"When she invades," Hunter explained, "She doesn't physically force and oppress the people too her will. She comes in peacefully...and conquers the minds of the people so they fight among themselves. Once their civil war has ended, either they are entirely in support of her and go to her WILLINGLY, or they are entirely against her...and she paints them as the evil enemy to the army she has behind her and they wipe the entire population out."

"You mean these people are being talked into committing genocide?" Rock gasped in horror.

"That wasn't what I was referring too there, but yes. That's another part of what she does." Hunter sighed, "THAT is how she gets people to follow her in the first place. She feeds on these ancient creatural stereotypes and this concept that there is or should be a hierarchy of which races are superior and inferior to each other, and that species that are far apart on the hierarchy should not intermarry or breed together. She's never made it completely clear WHAT she is, but one can only assume that once she has settled her empire she will find a way to put herself at the top."

"How can ANYONE believe that crap?" Luke scoffed, "That sort of mentality is so...barbaric!"

Hunter sighed, "Unfortunately, EVERYONE believes it to some degree. It's internalized. Hell, even we warblers fall victim to prejudiced thoughts. I mean, look at what happened when Thad and Seb FIRST revealed they were elves! Our INSTANT reaction was to default on our preconceived notions from the stories we'd heard and threaten to KILL them, even though we'd known them for YEARS before that as PEOPLE and literally only SECONDS earlier Thad had saved Wes's life." When the boys started looking guilty, Hunter smiled sadly at them, "The key...is whether one is open to recognizing that these preconceived notions may be incorrect and willing to admit they were wrong and learn more. The evil queen prays not only on the fear of the 'other' and 'outsider', but the fear of admitting our world view is wrong and having to form a new one. She uses that to convince people that what she is proposing is a good idea. After that, its a fairly simple descent. When enough people agree that something is a good idea, it becomes an ideology. When enough people follow the ideology that it is in power, they begin to look at those who don't as 'wrong' and 'outside' and 'other' and oppress those people with their new found power. Eventually, they see those who don't agree with them as evil or even inhuman and decide they must be eliminated entirely. THAT is how we get to genocide."

Wes nodded grimly. He'd seen that disturbing progression played out many times over. He had never gotten use to watching it unfold, and he doubted he ever would. The most disturbing part about it wasn't even it's horrifying end point. It was how simple the overall domino effect was, each step leading easily and smoothly down into the next, often without anyone really noticing or realizing. It was also disturbing due to just how common it was in the societies of the world. If someone who knew how the pattern went simply looked around, they could find signs of it everywhere and in everything.

Trent thankfully provided a change of subject at that moment. "Well, the good news is that the arrow tip that hit you is NOT a manticore spine, so you're safe that way. The BAD news is that the standard arrow head they used looks to be made of a rusty metal, so I'm gonna have to keep washing that out to make sure you don't get some sort of infection, and I'm sure that is gonna feel like all sorts of rainbows and fairy dust!"

"It's OK Trent," Hunt smirked, "You know I've put up with worse...and don't you go ripping on fairy dust! The Faye are tough little suckers and that shit can do some POWERFUL magic if used right...not to mention it stings and burns like hell if some lands in your eyes and tastes NASTY if you get some in your mouth!"

"Wait...fairies are REAL!?" John blinked.

Hunter nodded, "Ya. I've met a bunch of them now. REALLY lovely people. Why is that surprising? I mean, you're in a room with two elves, Austin is a human-phoenix, and Blaine was a half hobbit. You all should be pretty used to this by now"

They all gaped at him. Sure, Hunter was right. It shouldn't have surprised them considering the creatures they'd met. But still, it was hard to wrap one's head around the fact that the creatures of old bedtime stories actually existed. Maybe they weren't exactly as the stories told, but they were real. From the sound of it, if they went with the trio back to this war, they'd meet a lot more of these fantastic races.

Wes looked around the room, watched his friends and family. He had made a decision long before hearing what was going on in the secret world outside. He turned to look at the two elves and then Hunter. Their friends, their brothers were all mixed up in this. Wes nodded firmly and took a step forward.

"Hunter", he said. "When you and the elves are well... I order you to take me and all those who wishes to follow to the frontline of this war. The King of Thieves and his Warblers are here to help everyone. That includes the worlds hidden for the human eyes. The elves saved my life long before I became the King of Thieves. They must have done so for a reason. I am certain that if I go to the elven kingdoms I will find the answer... as well as being a helping hand in return. I am not going to force anyone to come along, only those that really want to. We will find this new evil queen and we will defeat her. Because that's what the Warblers do."

Hunter grinned brightly. Wes had no need to 'order' him. The trio had come to do exactly that. However, he knew that this proclamation was purely to make a point, and it wasn't just for him to hear, but for all the warblers. It showed that they would not just be bringing Wes and some friends for help. They had officially pulled the King of Thieves and his warblers out of retirement and enlisted their help in this war. He looked Wes dead in the eye saluted with his good arm. "Yes sir...Your Highness."

"Stop calling me that!" Wes objected and bopped him not so gently on the head. "how many times do I have to tell all of you to stop calling me that!? I am not a true king, just a guy wearing a shadow crown so do be quiet and rest now. The rest of us will leave you in Trent's care for now."

"Yes," Trent said firmly, "It might be best if you left, as I do NOT particularly appreciate people whacking my already injured patients." He sent Wes a death glare that would likely have had anyone else shitting themselves...but this was Wes, so it only led to a semi-sheepish look of apology being given to the deeply perturbed healer.

Hunter chuckled, "We know that Wes...but that sort of overly formal shit comes with the title. You gotta get used to it eventually...and I'd suggest soon, considering a lot of the people back at the front lines, especially the kids, aren't going to understand the difference, and you will likely get shot six ways to Soulheim if you whack a child like you just whacked me."

Wes snorted. "I only whack idiots", he replied before hastily retreating out of Hunter's reach.

Hunter glared playfully, "You are lucky you're standing on my bad side..." He looked down at his wounded shoulder, "Well...looks like your gonna need a new archer for a while."

"Oh please," Trent snorted, "That will take a month or two TOPS to heal. And even if you don't get the full range of motion back, you're still a better shot than half the country." He looked to his gossip whores "Go on. You've got news to spread. Leave the poor man be for a bit."

Luke, John, and Chris nodded, all giving Hunter a quick hug before dashing out of the room. Rock left too, eager to keep an eye on his baby brother now more than ever to be sure the boy stayed safe.

Niff looked at each other.

"If there's a war on..." Nick started

"We better get practicing!" Jeff finished with a smirk.

Nick nodded "Race you to the sparing field?"

"YOU ARE ON!" Jeff laughed, and the two disappear out the door.

"Well, I see THEY have not mellowed out any." Hunter snorted.

"Would you ever want them to?" Mike chuckled.

Hunter sighed, "No...but I have a bad feeling this whole affair might just do it"

"Let's take it one step at the time", Wes stated calmly. "Let's worry about people changing when we get there."

Hunter nodded "Ya...agreed. It's just...I'm starting to see Thad's point." He looked over at the peacefully sleeping elf and sighed "He REALLY did not want to come back here...he didn't want to drag you all into this mess and risk you getting hurt or killed...or worse"

Mike didn't want to think of what could qualify as a fate worse than death...but he knew Hunter was not one for being dramatic. He looked to his brother. He knew Wes said 'anyone who wishes to follow'...but in this situation that might not be the case. They would have to really think about who they were willing to let come and put in harms way. The youngest among them might need to be kept home. 'One thing is for sure though,' Mike thought, his medallion glowing under his shirt 'No way are Chris or I being sidelined this time. Where ever Wes goes, we will follow.'

* * *

 **So there you have it! Next chapter is in the works! Hope you like this!**

 **For those of you who are not familliar with the fine world of Shakespearian insults, when thad calls the soldier "Loggerheaded" and "shard-borne", he's saying they are stupid and born out of a pile of dung. The more you know...**

 **Until next time my lovelies!**


	11. The Coming Of The Convoy

**Hello my darlings! Sorry I have been gone so long! Here is a new chapter for you all!**

 **At this point, I think you all can assume that every chapter of this has been touched by Eraman in some way, either through proofing or through co-writing with me when I SOS her with writers block. She is my muse on this, and I love her. THANK YOU DARLING!**

 **Also, in case you haven't noticed yet, my writing style involves a LOT of references to pop culture and other sources. If you ever think you spot one, please message me and I might just give you a shout out in the story! Who knows...you might spot a reference that I didn't even notice I made! ;D Happy hunting!**

 **And now, without farther ado, our story!**

* * *

A month went by quickly with the elven trio held on strict bed rest by Trent and his gossips. Sebastian and Thad were now rested enough that they were awake during the day and sleeping normally at night instead of constantly slipping in and out of consciousness. Hunter had only a few days ago been allowed by Trent to leave the infirmary, though he was given explicit orders by Trent to keep his injured arm in its sling and move it as little as possible, except when Trent helped stretch it out twice a day in order to try to restrengthen the muscle and and regain his full range of motion. Thad and Sebastian were still stuck in bed, which pissed them off to no end, as they were supposed to be faster to recover than their human companion. As Trent pointed out, however, their injuries were far more extensive and severe than Hunter's, so even with their accelerated healing rate, they'd still be laid up longer.

Also, over the course of the month, word of what had happened and of the new threat had spread through those who had fought with them against Sue. The people began to come and gather in Westerville, the nearby villages, and the surrounding woods between. Currently, Wes and Hunter were supervising as the Warblers spared and trained, trying to prepare themselves for the new threats they would face.

"Are you sure you all want to do this?" Hunter whispered to Wes.

"You've asked me that many times over the past month." Wes scoffed, "And my answer has yet to change. We are in this with you. No one is forcing us to go. We go by choice and by loyalty. We are Warblers. We are brothers. We stand together. We've fought before for lesser causes that this."

"It is not to you and the returning soldiers from the war with Sue that was referring." Hunter sighed.

Wes cocked a eyebrow, "Whom do you mean then?"

"I mean those like HIM." Hunter hissed, pointing to a young gossip who Chris was teaching dagger techniques to. The boy couldn't be more than 13. "You said it yourself when we fought Sue. Children should hold no place in war when it can be avoided. Well, I am sad to say that on the front lines of this conflict, as much as we try to, it has NOT been avoided well. HERE it can be. I'm not saying FORCE them to stay home if their hearts are full of fire, for as tragedy has taught, the willing soldier held back from a fight is the one most likely to do something foolish and get hurt. I'm saying...I'm saying...damn it! I don't even know what I'm saying!"

Wes heard the pain in his friends voice as he spoke, watching the boy laughing as he sparred with Chris, and felt his heart clench. "You've seen something, my friend, and I get the sense you are replaying it now. What is it?"

Hunter closed his eyes and let out a long breath, shaking his head. "Wes...this woman truly is worse than Sue, and a more dangerous threat. I have seen her men perform unspeakable atrocities. I've seen them pull children HALF that boy's age and younger away from their parents and make orphans of them then and there, before either enslaving or slaughtering the child...without a second thought of mercy. Her army follows her not by force, but out of pure, wholehearted belief she is right. It was a different dynamic fighting Sue soldiers because...well...most DIDN'T want to be there, and with the ones who did...at least with them, there was that hair thin line that was always there. There was always that recognition SOMEWHERE in their minds that they were fighting a PERSON. This time though...that line has been snapped, and any shred of respect for their enemy's life is gone. Further, while what they do is atrocious...these are NOT innately evil people, which is actually what makes them more dangerous. They have been misguided and blinded into believing in her hierarchy...into believing THEY are the pure hearted heroes defending good and WE are the evil ones threatening them. The issue we run into with fighting is that, too often, all we really end up doing is re-enforcing that image. Though I hate to quote a moron, it's like Schuester said, 'If we could change their minds, they'd be just like us'. However, the issue with THAT is that with most of them, they won't listen to talk...won't change their views and let go of the hierarchy. Many of them view those they fight as beneath them...as lower creatures in the hierarchy...as ANIMALS." He looked Wes dead in the eyes, "Humans, on this bitch's hierarchy, are almost completely at the bottom. 'Breeding Stock' and 'Mating Fodder'. They are seen are dirty and any halfling who has a human as a parent is immediately valued at half of whatever worth their non-human parent's race is held in the hierarchy. I honestly can not think of a single thing her soldiers would not do to a human, and there is no word in english or elvish to describe to the fullest extent what they could and would do. I've had a LOT of time to think this over on bed rest...and I agree now that Thad was sort of right about coming back here. We can train our men for months...and it will NEVER fully prepare them for what they will face out there. The idea of a child, especially one we care about, being exposed to that sort of prejudice and hatred and violence...when they don't have to be...it makes my heart feel like a rock in my chest."

Wes, for once, was speechless. His brain slowly worked it's way through Hunter's words and tried to make sense of them and grasp them. Such a mentality...he felt like he'd be sick unraveling it. Could he really expose his brothers to that? Well...in the case of Mike and Chris, he didn't really have much choice. Wes knew he was going. THAT he knew for sure and NOTHING would change his mind. And where he went, he couldn't keep the younger Montchangs from following. Thinking about it, he realized that the same held for his Warbler brothers. They'd vowed long ago to follow him to hell and back, and had yet to break their word. That, in this situation, was a strength and a curse, as from the sound of things, 'HELL', was exactly where they were all headed. He also understood the struggle Hunter felt to find a balanced tactic that would actually end this. The people they fought saw them as savage, evil monsters and invaders. Like with Sue, they were too stubborn to be talked down, but in this situation fighting alone couldn't be an answer either. Violence and struggle would be likely to lose them more followers than they gained, as they were essentially feeding the exact stereotypes they were trying to fight, handing the bitch queen the exact ammo she needed to undermine them on a silver platter. This was indeed worse than the war with Sue...and he could see why Thad wanted to leave him out of it.

"You said you 'agree now'," Wes finally spoked up, "That means at one point you didn't agree with Thad about not coming back. Why?"

Hunter sighed, chuckling darkly and giving Wes a sad smile, "Because I know, deep in my heart, that avoiding it is pointless. There was no outcome in which you all didn't end up involved in this mess. If we tried to shield you from it now...we would never be able to beat her without your help, and eventually she and the hatred she preaches would grow stronger and spread out here to you. And at that point she'd be unstoppable. Eventually, you would've been exposed to it anyway. The only way to beat something like this is to take it down as it's growing. Wait till it's full grown, and you will die. The only way to spare innocent people who can't fight back is to bring in reinforcements now, nip this shit in the bud, and burn the freaking roots."

Wes nodded in agreement "Exactly. As much as my heart agrees with Thad too...my head agrees with you. We need to stop this before it all really goes to crap under our feet. The fact you are all still ALIVE tells me we might still have a chance, but need to hurry. You were right to come. We need to stop this...we all want to help you. You need our help...and you obviously want it too."

"DESPERATELY!" Hunter managed a small smile. "Our motto for the past few months has been 3 W D: What Would Wes Do?"

Wes laughed so hard he almost fell over "You're KIDDING, right?"

"Nope." Hunter grinned, "The others in camp have started to pick it up...though they have no clue what it means!" He laughed...then stopped, his face taking on a sad, worried frown.

Wes cocked his head in concern, "What is it now?"

"We were supposed to meet back up with a larger group of our traveling party and head back with them a while ago." Hunter said softly, "I can't help but think just how worried they must be...especially..."

"WES!" Luke yelled suddenly "Something's coming!"

Wes looked up and saw a swarm of what looked to be people on horseback coming FAST out of the woods towards the castle. It was far away, but he couldn't say he recognized any of them. Given their current state of affairs, THAT could be threatening.

"ARCHERS AT THE READY!" He heard Rock yell. "Warblers! Draw your weapons and be ready to fight!"

The men and boys dropped their practice weapons and were armed with real ones in seconds, which filled both Hunter and Wes watching them with peace and pride. Maybe they were a little closer to ready than they thought?

"SOMETHING IS COMING IN THE SKY!" Nick yelled.

"WHAT?!" The men's head shot up to scan the air, and sure enough, a winged creature was shooting towards them at dizzying speeds.

"Wait.." Wes heard Hunter mutter, squinting at the sky, "Couldn't be...Oh! Holy crap! How did they..." He was jolted from his thoughts as he suddenly noticed all the cries of 'SHOOT IT DOWN!' and the archer's pointing their bows at the creature, "oh shit! Warblers! wait!"

"FIRE!" He was drowned out by Jeff's cry.

In second, arrows filled the sky, streaking toward the mysterious being, only stopping at Hunter's sudden, horrified cries

"NO!" He screamed over the chaos, "Hold your fire! Oh Gods! I said STOP! He's a FRIEND!"

The warblers froze at the statement, but it was too late. They all watched in horror as the arrows shot up and struck the creature, which according to Hunter's calling it "He", was a man of some sort. Most of the arrows, to the shock of the majority of Warblers, bounced off harmlessly from his chest. The last, however, struck the wing and was met with a cry of pain from the man. Then, he was falling to earth at an alarming speed, plummeting until he crashed with a sickening thunk.

"CARTER!" Hunter gasped, running to where the man had fallen. The warblers followed only seconds later. When they got there, Hunter was knelt at the man's side, using his good arm to help him sit up.

Now closer, they could see him clearly. The man was tall and VERY muscular, with deeply tan skin, though there was a strange grayish undertone to his complexion. He had spiked, jaggedly cut, dirty blonde hair, which failed to hide the two, small, spiked horns in either side of his forehead. Protruding slightly over his top lip with a pair of large fangs set in his lower jaw. When his mouth opened, a smaller set could be seen in his top jaw. His most striking feature, however, was the giant bat-like wings growing from his back, with a wing span at least twice the man's height.

"I am so sorry Carter!" Hunter hissed "I TRIED to tell them to stop and wait!"

"DON'T apologize." The man, Carter, assured, smiling and chuckling softly, "I'd be worried for your safety if they DIDN'T try and land a shot at me. I didn't count on any of them knowing to go for the wing though." He looked up at the group, "Who was that, by the way? Because that shot was IMPECCABLE!"

Jeff's hand went up sheepishly "That would be me...but that's not where I was aiming."

Wes had to smile. Jeff, as much they all loved the boy, was a terrible shot with a bow. He stopped, however, when he saw how guilty and sad Jeff looked. He sighed and hugged the younger man to him, as Nick came over and took his blonde friend's hand. Jeff obviously felt bad for having given the command to fire on Hunter's friend, and for having been the one who's shot had brought him down.

Carter, however, started laughing hysterically, "Oh lord! So I got taken out be a DUMB LUCK SHOT?! Damn it! Emanuel is NEVER going to let me live this down!"

Now that he knew his friend wasn't mad or mortally wounded, Hunter chuckled too, "Well, if you weren't too COCKY to dodge an arrow you can SEE coming RIGHT AT YOU..."

"Oh gods!" Luke gasped, "His wing...the arrow is STILL THERE!"

They all looked, and sure enough, there was the arrow, pierced through the webbing of the man's left bat-like wing, half in and half out. Many of the boys looked like they'd be sick at the sight. Carter, however, looked completely unimpressed at the wound.

"Meh..." The man shrugged, "It's just a flesh wound. Crack that sucker off, smack a bandage on it, and in a few weeks I'll be flying again like nothing."

The boys all gaped at the man. Finally, John said what they'd all been thinking. "Excuse me if I'm being rude," He piped up, "But...WHAT are you?"

Hunter and Carter looked at each other and chuckled.

"A perfectly acceptable question." Carter assured, "Most humans today have never seen or met a creature like me."

"Carter is a gargoyle." Hunter explained, "His kind mostly hide from humans, as different cultures view them in vastly different ways. Many think they are demons, evil incarnate, and so they will try to slay them on sight. Others believe that they are the earthly incarnations or creations of the goddess Garda, sacred and sent by her to protect the innocent and fight darkness. Those people WORSHIP them and think it's a sin to harm one"

"While that is nice," Carter chuckled "Most gargoyles are really humble creatures, and that sort of fan fair makes them REALLY uncomfortable."

"I'm guessing, based on the fact you and Hunter are such good friends, that the truth is closest to the second assumption?" Wes smiled.

Carter nodded. "Ya. I mean, I don't think we're 'sacred' or 'crafted by Garda', but gargoyles LIVE to protect, defend, and care for others. We find something... a cause, an animal, a person or a group of people...a 'charge' if you willl, that NEEDS us and...I guess the most accurate way to describe it is to say we BOND to them. Keeping them safe becomes our entire sense of being. Our purpose in life. Our drive. When we don't have that bond with someone or something...or if we fail to protect them...we don't know what to do with ourselves."

As Carter spoke, the warblers had all slowly started turning to look at Wes. What Carter was describing sounded A LOT like their leader. Chris walked over and lifted the back of his brother's coat.

"What are you doing?" Wes sighed, though he already knew.

"Looking for wings..." Chris joked, smirking up at his brother with an overly innocent, eat shit grin. The warblers all laughed.

"Actually," Hunter chuckled, "when Thad, Seb and I first told the story of the King of Thieves in the magical realm, rumors got spread and the story started to be retold with it being said that the king was a gargoyle. We had to work HARD to straighten out that he was, in fact, a HUMAN man."

The warblers all laughed harder at this, while Wes blushed, feeling somewhat flattered at being mistaken for what appeared to be a rather majestic race of creature.

"What I'm wondering," Rock said, "Is how our arrows bounced off like that? You don't look like you're wearing any armor..."

"Because I'm not." Carter grinned proudly, "My skin is it's own armor. Thick as leather and hard as rock. They only exception to that is my wings, which are LITERALLY my only external weak point. You can feel it if you want. I don't mind."

At first, no one moved. Then, slowly, the younger of Trent's gossips came forward and started gently poking and prodding Carter. And then they started asking questions.

"Are these wings really real?" One said, gently stroking the edges of the aforementioned appendages.

"Did you use to sit on top of a temple or church?" Another piped up, knocking his little fist against Carter's LITERALLY rock hard abs.

"Do your eyes glow at night?" A third queried, getting RIGHT in Carter's face.

The older gossips squirmed uncomfortably, embarrassed by their kid compatriots' questions. It was only recently, after all, that they had been made clearly aware of the dangers of believing rumors and stereotypes. That was what was causing the war after all. They hoped the man would not be offended at the inquiries.

However, Carter only smiled at the children's questions. "Woah! One at a time, would you? I'm only human...oh wait." He and the boys around him laughed. He then took a breath and turn to the boy stroking his wing.

"Yes, they are real," He said softly, "and as a I said, my ONLY external weak point. They are also EXTREMELY sensitive, so I thank you very much for how gentle you're being. And before you ask, yes, that does mean that the arrow wound hurts REALLY bad, but I have developed an unusually high pain tolerance, even among others of my kind, and as ANY of my friends can and will tell you, this is NOT the first or worst time I have messed up my wings."

He then turned to the boy banging on his chest, "No, I did not ever sit on a church or temple, BUT ancient gargoyles used to do so, hiding from humans in plain sight by pretending to be statues as they kept watch over those they were bound to protect. Gargoyle haven't done that for hundreds of years, however, as architecture has changed in many places and it's become difficult for us to blend in unnoticed."

Next, he looked up and stared directly into the eyes of the boy staring at him, "No, my eye do not glow at night...but they do when I get REALLY mad. If you EVER see a gargoyles eyes glowing at you, either they are trying to protect you, in which case you could not be more safe...or they are trying to protect their charge FROM you, in which case you are in A LOT of trouble and danger, and you need to start running or apologizing FAST."

Lastly, he looked at the nervous older boys and smiled, "And don't worry. I don't mind answering their questions at all. As long as they ask politely and are willing to listen to me, I am happy to educate them on what's fact and what's myth. If I don't, they won't know any better. How else are these old, icky, internalized stereotypes going to get undone if no one takes the time to set them straight? The only time I get offended is if people are rude with their questions, are not willing to listen to me, and assume they already have it all right and figured out."

The warblers nodded in understanding.

"That's a good attitude to have." Mike said.

"I'd like to think so." Carter said. He looked up and smiled "Ah...and here comes the rest of our convoy. You MIGHT wanna help me up so they know we're all good. Otherwise, they'll think you're as threatening as you thought I was."

The warblers blushed and quickly helped Carter and Hunter up. Carter instantly put his fingers to his lips and let loose series a short, LOUD, shrill whistles that left the warblers's ears ringing.

"WHAT was that for?!" Santana asked, annoyed.

"It's a signal to the incoming convoy." Hunter explained "It's to tell them 'All good! Just a misunderstanding. Do not attack these nice people! Friend, not Foe! Ally, not Enemy'. If he hadn't done that, I guarantee things would've just gotten REALLY awkward and violent, as we DID shoot him out of the sky in plain view of his compatriots!"

The warblers turned scarlet. Ya...that would be BAD. One accidental attack on the elven trio's friends was enough for one day.

The horses of the convoy arrived next to them seconds later. Up front rode two men who appeared to be somewhere between Mike and Wes's age in thick cloaks, one a reddish-brown, the other a deep ebony black. The man in the black cloak didn't seem fully satisfied with being on the horse. Actually, he looked really uncomfortable. From what they could tell, he had a slim build and was tall. He had brown hair and really pale skin. His eyes looked dark grey at the moment. Austin glanced at Joseph, as this man looked INSANELY like his friend. He wondered if they were of the same tribe, or even related. Joseph, for his part, looked equally dumbstruck by the resemblance. The young man the reddish brown cloak was equally tall as his companion, possibly even a little taller. His skin was golden tanned, and the warblers caught glimpses of a few tattoos in his arms. His hair was slick and black, falling into his eyes every so often so he had to toss his head to the side to throw it back again. Behind them were two young elves. One was a boy, short in stature with messy brown hair. His left eye was covered with an eyepatch, out from behind which creeped a spider web of violent violet scars that disappeared into his hairline. Looking at him, Wes was struck by the resemblance between the boy and Thad. The other was a girl, equally as petite as her male friend, if not more so. She had long, wild curls of auburn brown hair cascading down her back, held back out off her face in a half ponytail by a large silver hair clasp near the crown of her head. Her skin was almost luminescent white, but what struck the warblers were her eyes, set above high, rounded cheek bones in her heart shaped face. They were the same spring meadow grass green as Sebastian's eyes, suggesting that the two were related. Behind all of them were a large group of riders wearing cloaks similar to the men in front in various different colors, but with their hoods up so the warblers couldn't see their faces.

"This the convoy you were supposed to meet with?" Wes whispered.

Hunter nodded, "Like I said, they must've gotten worried...especially..."

"HUNTER!" The young elvish boy cried, quickly dismounting his horse and running to the injured archer. Hunter only had seconds to open his good arm to the elf and brace himself for impact before the boy had crashed into him and was hugging the ever living daylights out of him. Hunter's good arm instantly tightened around the kid and held him, rubbing small circles between his shoulder blades as the boy began trembling.

"Sshhhh...it's ok Adan..." Hunter hushed the boy "Everything is alright. I'm right here."

"Where's Mel?" The elven girl whimpered in fear, dismounting her horse and running over, "And Anteru? We saw all the blood and wreckage and the arrows in the trees and..."

"BREATHE Elleth-wen!" Hunter commanded softly, "You're cousin is alive and on the mend." He looked down at the trembling boy in his arms. "As is your brother, Adan. Fear not for their safety. They are inside the castle being tended to by one of the best healers in the kingdom. They are awake and you shall see them shortly."

The Montchang brothers felt their hearts drop. They'd been right...these elves were related to Seb and Thad, and, from the sound of it, closely so too. The brother, unlike many of the other warblers who didn't think they could stomach it, had seen the site of the attack. They could clearly imagine the fear and horrifying thoughts that had gone through these poor kids's heads.

The elves both nodded and Adan moved back so Elleth-wen could have a turn hugging Hunter.

"NEVER scare me like that again, you hear?" She hiccuped, "That scene...it was so violent...if Adan and I hadn't been able to sense your and Mel's and Anteru's presences in the distance..."

"We all thought you were DEAD!" The man in the ebony cloak snapped, attempting to calmly but quickly dismount his horse, "The kids about lost their minds!"

Carter chuckled, "Need a little assistance there Viper?"

The man, Viper, huffed, "Usually I'd be offended at being condescended to, but given that our current situation requires speed, YES! It would be appreciated if you would help me instead of standing there laughing like the winged idiot you are! I mean, seriously Carter!? I'm fairly certain a yearling troll could dodge better than you!"

This got the group, including the two young elves, laughing.

Carter glared playfully, "Keep talking and I'll drop you on your head."

"Do that and you come down with me." Viper shot back.

"Emanuel," the man's brown cloaked companion scolded gently, "Play nice!"

"He started it!" The man, aka Viper, aka Emanuel, whined.

"THAT is the argument of a five year old!" Hunter scoffed, "Now get down off your high horse in more ways than one and let's get back to business."

Emanuel snorted, but allowed Carter to help him down. He gasped as he saw the arrow. "Holy crap Carter! I thought you were just being dramatic! I didn't realize they legitimately got you that bad!"

Carter blushed, "It's really not that bad...can we move onto..."

"They got you RIGHT in the webbing!" The man in the brown cloak said, dismounting and coming over, "AMAZING SHOT! Even if you were an immovable moron, that's impressive! Who pulled that off?"

"Dustin really..." Carter pleaded, "I don't think we need to..."

"That would be Jeff." Nick said, rubbing his guilt ridden friend's back.

Jeff looked up from the ground, "But I SWEAR I didn't know it'd hurt him so badly! I wasn't even aiming there!"

At that last sentence, Carter's head dropped in shame, and there was moment of silence as ALL eyes of the convoy, especially Viper's, locked on him.

"You got taken out..." Emanuel choked, trying not to crack up, "By a KID...who, according to Hunter's stories, can't aim for SHIT...with a ACCIDENTAL, DUMB-LUCK, SHIT SHOT?!"

Carter growled, "I swear to Guarda almighty Emanuel, if you LAUGH..."

"Oh I'm gonna do more than that," Emanuel burst out cackling, "I'm gonna SAVE that flipping arrow as a SOUVENIR! I am going to tell everyone when we get back about how the great gargoyle guardian got taken down be a misfired arrow from a innocent, can't aim kid! THIS is going in my journals!"

"Ya," His brown cloaked compatriot, Dustin as Carter had called him, joined in his laughter, "we are NEVER letting you live this down! Consider it PAY BACK for all the shit you've held over our heads in the past."

Carter groaned, "If we weren't such good friends, I would beat you both up right now."

"No you wouldn't." Elleth-wen said softly, walking over to him and taking his hand, "You're too sweet for that. You only hurt people when they hurt your friends."

Carter pouted and sighed mellow dramatically. "Ya...I guess you're right." He smiled and brushed some hair from her eyes. "Now go on. Properly introduce yourself to the nice young men."

The elven girl nodded and went up to Wes and his friends. She curtsied, "Hello. My name is Elleth-wen, but you can call me Ella."

"Thad and Seb made sure everyone with a REALLY obviously magical name had a human alias, like they did during the war with Sue." Hunter explained, "Ella's is actually really fitting. It translates to...OW!" He yelped as Dustin slapped him in the bad shoulder, "DUDE! What the hell!? Do you not see I've got an injury there?"

"And possibly in your brain too!" Viper hissed, "The kids picked their names because they MEAN something to them. Don't you think we should let THEM explain that meaning if and when they want to?"

Hunter grumbled, but nodded. As much as it stung...LITERALLY...the two had a point.

Mike smiled and bowed to the girl before him. "A true pleasure to meet you, milady. My name is Michael Montchang. I see the resemblance between you and your cousin, especially in your eyes."

Ella smiled softly, and almost sadly, "Thank you...I've been told I have my mother's eyes."

Chris sensed a need of new subject and stepped forward. He took Ella's hand, kissing it softly on the knuckles, causing the girl to giggle and blush softly. "I'm Mike's younger brother Chris, and these are my friends Luke and John."

The two other gossips stepped forward and each took a turn kissing her hand as Chris had done, causing the poor girl to blush louder until the red reached her elven ears.

"Ok boys! That's enough!" Wes laughed, pulling them back, "Don't traumatize the dear creature." He looked down at Ella with warm eyes, "I apologize for them. I'm Mike and Chris's eldest brother, Wesley Montchang."

Ella went bug-eyed, "YOU'RE the King of Thieves?" She whispered.

Wes jolted. Had the elven trio revealed his secret in their stories?

Ella seemed to sense his worries, "Don't worry. Mel...or I guess YOU'D call him Sebastian...he just told me."

"And my big brother told me!" Adan said, appearing suddenly at Wes's side. He bowed to the man, looking up at him with a semi-star-struck expression. "That would be Anteru, or Thad as you'd know him. My name is Adan, but you can call me Andy"

"They told us how you saved their lives in the woods when you first met them." Ella said softly, "And now you've done it again." She lurched forward and gave Wes a hug so tight and strong that it made it hard to breathe, threatened to bruise his internal organs, and he swore it popped his joints in and out of their sockets.

"Ella..." Emanuel scolded gently, "Don't break him. Remember: Hugging, not mugging."

The elven girl instantly released, biting her lip guiltily. "Right...sorry. Just...thank you. Thank you SO MUCH for saving them."

Andy nodded, "We don't know what we'd have done if you didn't."

Wes smiled as he caught his breath, "Our pleasure. They're our friends too. We only did what we know they'd do for us."

"If you are friends with them, then we are friends with you." Emanuel said, stepping forward, as the rest of the riders behind him all dismounted, "You seem intelligent. I assume you can figure out my name from what has been said so far."

"I've heard you called Emanuel and Viper." Wes said, "I would assume that the first is your given name, and the second is a nickname of sorts?"

Viper grinned and nodded, "Indeed. Very astute."

"You're Dustin right?" Mike asked as the brown cloaked man came over to join them.

The man nodded, "Yes, but most of my friends call me Dust-devil."

"And who is...everybody else?" Chris asked, looking around at the large group walking towards them.

"We could ask the same of you," Emanuel said, gesturing to all the warblers, "And while I guarantee we shall all get to know each other very well eventually, NOW might not be the best time for long introductions, especially out in the open." He looked to Jeff and smiled softly, "While I have NO doubt your injuring Carter was an accident, and I understand and commend your quick response when you felt you needed to defend yourselves from an imminent threat, there are likely people here who would...well, from the wreckage we saw of the attack, I assume you already have the general idea."

"Exactly." Carter nodded, as the last of the riders dismounted and came to join them, "And on that point...I've been waiting till everyone else was here." He turned to look at Hunter, "Now that they are...WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL HAPPENED TO YOU ALL!?"

Hunter jumped slightly, but quickly composed himself. He took a breath. "It was a freaking ambush Carter. We MUST have been tailed after we left you guys in the western woods. They waited till the three of us were far enough away from you all that you wouldn't find us in time to save us and far enough away from the castle that we couldn't call for help. THANKFULLY, Wes and his brothers happened to be in the woods for a pleasure ride that day and I stumbled in front of Chris's horse after being shot running for help..."

"WOAH THERE!" Dustin cried, "Did you just say you got SHOT?! I thought you just got it knocked outta the socket or something! Shit! I'm so sorry Hunter. I wouldn't have whacked you if I'd known."

Hunter waved him off, "It's ok. Figured you didn't realize. Even YOU aren't that much of an asshole. It's mostly healed anyway, so you likely didn't do any damage...though I wouldn't mention to it Trent, our healer. Anyway, it mostly just hurts now...a lot."

"I can fix that!" Ella pipped up excitedly, before pulling herself back a little, looking at her shoes, "Um...I mean...if you want me to."

Hunter smiled warmly at the girl, "That would be wonderful Ella. Thank you. I shall keep that in mind and will likely take you up on that offer later."

Ella's head shot back up and she beamed, happy she could do something helpful.

Viper couldn't help chuckling at the girl, but quickly shook his head and looked back to Hunter with a serious expression. "What can you tell us about the attack? You don't have to go into detail if you don't want to. I understand it might be hard to talk about...and not appropriate for the kids to listen to."

Hunter nodded, sighing, "Well...like I said, they ambushed us. They came out of absolute nowhere. Not even Thad or Sebastian heard them coming. One second, we were driving through the woods, talking about how EXACTLY we'd explain this mess to our friends. The next, we were surrounded on all sides, with arrows flying at us and a mob of HUGE guys running towards the cart. I was driving, so I jumped out the front a started firing on what I THOUGHT was their captain, though in retrospect I'm not sure if it was. I saw Thad weaving through the crowds, taking people out as he went. I THINK he was trying to get away so he could run for help. Seb was by the cart, trying to defend it so they wouldn't get our gear...though it turns out they didn't want it."

Wes gulped, knowing very well that those people had wanted to take something far more precious than their gear from the trio.

Hunter swallowed hard, "The first one of us down was Thad. He took out a fair deal of the soldiers before he got his foot caught in a snare trap and got yanked up into a tree. After that, a bunch of the creeps gathered round him and started whacking him around with sticks. I tried to fire arrows at their feet to scare them off, but they were coming up short and I was too scared to aim higher and risk hitting Thad."

Andy whimpered in fear, eyes wide as he thought of his big brother in such a position. Mike reached out and pulled the boy into a hugged, knowing what he felt far too well.

Hunter shook his head and tried to keep composed, "I saw Seb trying to break through the crowd in front of him and get to Thad...when suddenly a grouped of men tipped the cart over on it's side and the whole thing came crashing down on top of him, pinning him face down in the dirt."

Ella let out a squeaking gasp of horror, tears welling in her eyes. Chris, John, and Luke instantly stepped forward to comfort the girl, with John and Luke both taking one of her hands and Chris resting his hands comfortingly on her shoulders.

Hunter sighed and closed his eyes, "I cut the ropes on the horses so that the poor creatures wouldn't get yanked over or strangled. It's possible they ran away, but I'm fairly certain I saw one of the attackers lasso them and drag them off. After that, I shot the head off someone who MUST have been important, because it spooked the soldiers and they scattered. They grabbed their dead and wounded and bolted off. I ran to Sebastian, but he was stuck tight under the cart, and Thad was out cold, so I ran off to try to find help. However...all the bastards must not have been gone, because someone followed me and about five minutes later I had arrows flying at me again."

Dustin and Emanuel silently joined hands, looking at each other with matching expressions of dread.

Hunter chuckled darkly, "I'd like to say I gave as good as I got...but I never really got the chance to see. After that...it kinda goes fuzzy. I remember the breath getting knocked out of me and PAIN when the arrow hit...then just running blindly through the woods, firing off at any movement. I have half a recollection of stumbling into the clearing and collapsing in front of Chris in his path...and then after I hit the ground I don't remember SEEING anything...just the sound of Callisto, Chris's horse, squealing in panic...Chris screaming for his brothers...then Wes's voice asking me where the others were and Mike's telling me...something. Then...I must've just blacked out completely, because I don't have any memory until I woke up in the infirmary..." He paused, before opening his eyes and letting a soft, genuine smile spread across his face, "to the sound of Thad lecturing Trent on proper medical techniques."

There was a pause, a moment of silence, before the convoy all started laughing softly, the mood having been pulled from the pits of darkness by Hunter's final comment.

Andy sniffled and giggled softly, before looking up at Hunter hopefully "So...Teru is ok?"

Hunter nodded, feeling guilty for scaring the kids. "Yes. As I said before Adan, your brother is fine now." He looked over to the trembling elven girl snuggled between the gossips, "And so is your cousin, so dry your tears and fear not."

Ella nodded, brushing her eyes against her sleeve. "I...I know. It's just...I can feel your pain and fear...and it hurts my heart to think you all went through such."

Carter sighed and shook his head, "Such is the way of war, I'm afraid." He stepped forward and put a hand on Hunter's uninjured shoulder, wrapping his own uninjured wing protectively around the man."Let us be thankful they all made it out alive...and that the brothers found them when we could not."

They all nodded silently.

"What about...do you remember anything about the people who attacked you?" Viper said softly. The confidence that he'd had earlier in his voice was gone, replaced by a tentative anxiety. Dustin pulled him closer and laid Emanuel's head on his shoulder, playing softly with the man's hair in an attempt to soothe his worries. It was fairly clear these men were more than friends.

Hunter bit his lips, "There were mostly men fighting, and of that male majority, most were bulky, brute strength guys. Sort of like the Thurstons...only with slightly more brain power, since they thought to tip the cart on Seb and figured out how to do it. That said, the best fighters and the 'captain' I shot at were women. They were all sort of built like...well like you Santana." He gestured to the latina, who stepped forward slightly to be his example so the convoy could see who he was referring to and have an visual. "Only...their fighting style was more like the battle arts that Wes and his brothers specialize in: hand to hand combat with small weapon and a lot of acrobatics. The entire army were all wearing masks...likely so that if one of us did get away, they couldn't be identified."

"What sort of masks?" Dustin asks, "Any origin you could determine?"

Hunter shook his head, "No. They were all mismatched and random. All I could really say would only be less helpful to track them down: The masks looked cheap, like the kind one would by at any circus, street fair, or village festival. The MAIN and ONLY purpose they seemed to serve was to hide their identities."

"Can we stop now?" Ella whimpered, "I'm sorry, but I REALLY don't want to hear any more of this."

"I agree." Andy nodded. "Plus...if those creeps are still around, I don't feel safe out here."

They all agreed to that. More could be discussed later. For now, it was important to get inside where it was safe.

"So now that we have gotten that out of the way", Wes said and cleared his throat. "Andy, Ella if you follow us we'll take you to your relatives now."

Almost before the words had left his mouth, the two elves were bolting off to the castle.

Hunter chuckled, "I think it's US who should follow THEM!"

Chris blinked in shock. "How do they..."

"They're elves," Mike said, "They can sense that sort of thing. Plus..it's the same as how we found Wes: they're family."

"Actually, it was ME that found YOU" Wes said with a smug grin. "YOU thought I was a hobo."

"But we knew you were out there." Mike defended, "Even when everyone else said you were dead...we knew you were out there somewhere, alive and waiting for us."

"We never gave up hope on you." Chris said, slipping his hand into his brother's.

Wes squeezed his hand gently. "I know you did... but Mike still tried to kill me." He gave his brother a pointed look.

"Hey!" Mike said, throwing his hands up in defense, "What would you have wanted me to do? If it HADN'T been you, would you have wanted me to stand by serenely as a strange man I DIDN'T RECOGNIZE told me he'd supposedly MURDERED my older brother and LAUGHED about it, with my little brother sitting RIGHT NEXT TO HIM?!"

"He has a good point, your highness." Hunter said, "if I were in that position, I can't say I wouldn't have done the same."

"If I'd been in that position, you WOULD be dead." Carter scoffed. "And if it were me in your position, I'd be touched by his passionate defense of you"

Wes gave all three a pointed look. "I was very touched by his passion... and by his fists. I just wanted to point out the clear difference between elves and men. Elves are like homing pigeons, since they can always find each other. Mike and Chris knew I was alive but couldn't sense me even when I sat next to them." He hugged Chris close.

Chris sighed, "We knew you seemed familiar...but we couldn't see through the mask."

Mike nodded, "And then when I saw your jacket on a strange man, I let my anger blind me further."

"And THAT is point I believe your brother was trying to make." Emanuel chuckled, "Ella and Andy would be able to see through the mask...to know their family the second they saw them."

"Exactly," Wes said, and then sent a death glare at Hunter. "And what have I told you about calling me by those damn titles?!"

Hunter glared back "As I said the day you found us: get use to it. A lot of people are going to be calling you that now."

"I will never get used to it", Wes growled. "As I have said time and time again. I am just a man. I am not a king. I never wanted to be a king. I don't want to be a king. So I will keep objecting to the title till the day I die."

Hunter winced, and Wes felt Chris flinch in fear next to him.

"Careful what you say," Carter warned grimly, "it may just come to be. Words can have more power than you know."

The others in the convoy seemed confused, not having been told yet that Wes was the king of thieves.

"Can we go inside now please?" Emanuel snapped, eyeing the horses nervously, "I'm truly sorry to interrupt this obviously important family moment, but I'm feeling EXTREMELY exposed and vulnerable out in this freaking field!" He made sure Dustin was between him and the hoofed creatures, making it pretty clear it wasn't the clearing that had him nervous, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Not to mention the tiny twosome is WAY ahead of us on the way to the castle," Dustin said more softly, slipping his arms around Viper's midsection and pulling him protectively close, "and from what you've told us Hunter, they should likely not be alone when they come upon the damage done to Mel and Anteru."

"Good idea", Wes said and held Chris close as he headed for the castle.

The warblers and the elves convoy followed, heading in to reunite with their friends.

* * *

 **There you have it my darlings! Hopefully the length of the chapter makes up for the length of time I've been gone!**

 **Until next time my lovelies!**


	12. Bittersweet Reunions

**I'm back babydolls! Here is another amazing chapter for you all to read.**

 **I use a lot of elvish in this chapter. A glossary of rough translations can be found in the authors notes at the bottom of the chapter.**

 ***Insert obligatory comment about how much I love and thank the Goddess that is Eraman, as this chapter was entirely written through a back and forth between us.***

 **And now, without farther ado, our story!**

* * *

Seb and Thad could sense the convoy coming from a mile away...and as they drew closer, they could easily sense the frantic energies of Ella and Andy. They both looked worriedly at each other. They had thought they'd have more time to heal before they'd have to face their family. Granted, they were much better than a month ago, but still. They had no desire for the younger elves to see them is such vulnerable states. They prayed Hunter would be sensible enough to keep the kids away from the infirmary, but it quickly became apparent that they'd have no such luck, as they heard the sounds of Ella and Andy's frantic footsteps racing through the castle halls.

" _We can not let them see us like this_." Seb whispered in elvish, _"It will crush them."_

Thad nodded in agreement and looked to the spy master/healer sitting at the window. "Trent, in a minute, there is going to be a franticly worried little elf boy storming through your door. He is my brother and I don't wish to scare him."

"There is also going to be a equally frazzled little girl with him. She is my cousin and I hold the same sentiments as Thad as to not wishing to frighten her."

"As such," Thad said calmly, "we ask you quite nicely to let us out of here so we can hide and to not tell them where we have gone."

Trent looked up with a soft glare, "Um...no. You are staying right here. I'm sorry, I really am. I understand you wanting to protect and take care of them emotionally, but it is my job to protect and take care of you physically at this moment, and I'm not going to let you use this as an excuse to leave."

Thad was about to argue, when he heard his little brother's voice calling from down the hall.

"I can hear you Teru!" Andy yelled, "don't even think about it!"

Thad hissed and let off a string of rather vile elvish swear words...before remembering his baby brother could likely hear THOSE too. This caused him to curse even louder in elvish and english only to catch himself again "no shit! Aw fuck! No wait! Damn it!"

Ella's tittering giggle could be heard echoing down the hall, "I think they've been hanging around Hunter too long..."

"Oi!" Hunter yelled, "Don't blame me!"

Seb was silently panicking as much as Thad was. He didn't want his baby cousin to see him all beat up anymore than Thad did his baby brother. "Hunter!" The elf yelled "Don't let them..."

But it was too late. The young elves came running into the room and pulled to a sudden stop...along with their laughter. Their smiles vanished in seconds, eyes widening in horror at the sight of their brother and cousin in such condition. They were quickly followed by the rest of the convoy, who all gasped in shock at the state of their friends. Trent felt his heart shatter in seconds at the sight, and was left half wishing he'd let the men hide after all, if only to avoid having to see the heartbroken, crushed faces of the two young elflings before him.

Andy's skin had gone completely white, accentuating the purple of his scars. The eye not covered with a patch was welling heavily with tears. He worried at his lip like a pacifier, trying to self-soothe himself.

Thad sighed and sat up as much as he could, holding his arms out to his brother, "Come here tithen-pen." He cooed.

Andy was across the room in seconds, wrapped up tight in his big brother's arms, trembling and choking on sobs. "You broke your promise." He whispered, "You SWORE you'd come back safe, sound, and soon."

"I'm sorry Adan." Thad mumbled, rocking him gently, "I'm so very sorry. I NEVER meant to scare you. Gohena-nin?"

Andy nodded mutely and curled closer, letting himself cry.

Meanwhile, Ella was walking slowly, half in shock, across the room to her cousin's bed. Her eyes were locked on him, watering and wide with disbelief and worry. Her mouth hung slightly ajar, with her not having the will to shut it at the moment. Her already snow white skin had gone, if possible, a few shades lighter, and most, if not all, of the color had left her usually rosy cheeks.

Sebastian, for his part, was too ashamed to even look at her. He knew if he did, all he'd see was the hurt in her eyes, and he knew he was the one who'd put it there, which made him sick with guilt. He loved this little girl...and he'd hurt her.

Thad looked to Sebastian and glared softly, "If you don't hug her, I swear, I WILL!"

Seb still refused to look up until Ella was standing right next to him. She grabbed his face, squishing his cheeks, and forced him to look at her. She looked him over and gave him a soft, sort of sad smile. Bending down slightly, she kissed him gently on the forehead...before reaching up and completely messing up her cousin's hair, because she knew this was the only time she'd EVER be able to get away with that.

"HEY!" Sebastian squawked indignantly, and the whole room laughed at the impish, mischievous little grin spreading across the usually innocent Ella's face, happy that someone had found a way to lighten the mood.

Andy giggled and turned, looking up at his big brother in the exact same way.

The older man glared down at him playfully, "Don't even think about it..."

Andy just grinned and curled up to him, snuggling closer into his brother's warmth.

Ella perched on the edge of her cousin's bed, slipping her hand into his. "You had me worried Mel..." She whispered, "I could FEEL that something bad had happened to you all, but I didn't know WHAT! You three had me and Adan sick to our stomachs with dread for at least a week before the rest of the convoy agreed to go out searching."

Sebastian squeezed her hand, stroking his thumb along her knuckles, "Dihena-nin, muin-pen?"

Ella smiled warmly and nuzzled their noses together. "Just TRY not to do it again, ok?"

"Not like I did it on purpose this time." Seb smirked. "But I promise to be more careful in the future."

"That's all we ask," Carter said, stepping forward, "We've all lost enough precious people without adding you all to our lists."

Thad looked up at him and gasped, "Ai Elbereth Gilthoniel! Carter, what happened to your wing?!"

Wes chuckled nervously, "There was... a bit of a misunderstanding. When the convoy was coming, the warblers thought they were charging to attack. Carter came flying over, and before Hunter could tell them not to, they tried to shoot him down."

"And you were too stubborn to dodge, weren't you?" Seb snickered.

Carter blushed, "Well...ya. BUT, I was right that most of the arrows fired bounced right off me with no harm done. Just...one of them got a lucky shot and hit my wing."

"No! You're leaving out the best part!" Hunter cackled, looking from the gargoyle to the bedridden elves, "Get this...it was JEFF that landed the shot! He was aiming at Carter's chest and MISSED into his wing."

The elves looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Wow!" Thad chuckled, "So, it was a REALLY lucky shot!"

Carter sighed, "If you weren't already injured, I would be whacking you SO hard..."

Trent cleared his throat, "I have three things to say. 1) I do NOT appreciate threats to my patients and WILL kick you out if I have to. 2) Sit your ass down RIGHT NOW so I can fix your wing for you. 3) You have a wing, which BEGS the question...WHAT are you?"

"Gargoyle." Carter said shortly, "Full explanation at a later date. And thank you. I would appreciate the assistance, considering it is lodged JUST out of my reach."

"Be gentle," Thad warned his protege, "Gargoyle wings are EXTREMELY sensitive. It's only the pain tolerance Carter has built up that keeps him from screaming in pain right now."

"Good to know." Trent nodded, examining the wound, "Considering how deep in it is, I was going to say the easiest way to get it out is to slice the arrow in half and pull it out from both sides. However, the vibrations from cutting the wood would likely be extremely uncomfortable. The other option, since it's a straight rod with no head, is to just pull it straight out. However, I don't know how delicate the skin is and the last thing I want to do is tear it further and make the wound bigger."

"You've lectured him well, Anteru." Carter chuckled.

Thad glared at Hunter, "You told the about that?!"

Hunter chuckled, "Well ya. Had to lighten the mood so the kids didn't get too freaked out." He looked to Trent, "And I think you can just slice through it. The wood the arrows are made of is soft and flexible, so if you have a sharp enough knife, it should go through that sucker like butter."

At the mention of a sharp knife, all eyes in the room turned to Chris. The youngest Montchang always had a sharp knife...often several, stashed on his person.

Chris looked around, confused, "What are you looking at me for?"

Wes cocked an eyebrow at his brother and gave him a look that said 'Seriously? How can you not know?'

"What?...Oh!" Chris exclaimed as it dawned on him, "But they are all just throwing knives...does that count?"

"As long as it's sharp enough to cut through the wood of the arrow, doesn't matter." Hunter smiled.

"Oh it can do that!" Chris said happily and slung back his poncho to reveal his belt FULL of knives, stretching from his shoulder to his hip.

Carter went bug-eye at all the knives, "Well...that's only mildly excessive..."

"I LIKE this guy!" Dustin laughed.

Chris blushed scarlet and silently handed his spy master one of the sharpest knifes.

"Thank you darling." Trent nodded to his gossip, before turning back to Carter, "Now DON'T move! I don't wanna end up nicking your wing by mistake."

Gently, he took hold of the arrow to steady it. He brought the knife over with his other hand and, with a flick of his wrist, sliced the arrow shaft cleanly in half. "There. Perfect." He handed the knife back to Chris, "Here you are, sweetie."

Carter, who'd been watching him, blinked in surprise and whistled, impressed. "Wow...that IS sharp!"

Chris spun it in his hand and just grinned, "I know."

Everyone else in the room watched him, amazed he wasn't being hurt.

Emanuel vocalized what everyone else was thinking, "Wha...HOLY SHIT KID! How are your fingers not flying off?!"

"LOTS of practice with MUCH duller knifes." Chris giggled, slipping the knife harmlessly back into his belt.

The warblers all laughed at the dumbstruck faces of the new comers.

Trent grabbed the arrow from both sides and pulled it out, earning a wince and a few muttered cuss words from Carter in a language none of the warblers knew.

However, Emanuel seemed to know EXACTLY what he was saying. "CARTER!" He scolded, "Language! My God! You are in the presence of children and royalty!"

Carter blushed, "Sorry! I couldn't help it. Even with my high pain tolerance, THAT did not feel particularly pleasant."

"Wimp..." Dustin muttered.

"Hey!" Thad objected, "Cut the man a break! Plus, you two are being seriously hypocritical right now. We've heard MUCH worse language from BOTH of you!"

Emanuel and Dustin blushed and went silent as the convoy laughed. After they were done, Emanuel walked over and perched himself on the other side of Seb's bed. He scanned his eyes over the elf, growing progressively paler at what he saw up close, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously. He only stopped when Sebastian took his hand.

"Viper..." The elf said softly, "I'm fi...I'm going to be alright. I'm sorry we scared the kids..."

"The kids weren't the only ones you scared, you codpiece!" Emanuel interrupted, his voice no more than a hissing, choked whisper, looking up at Sebastian with watering eyes, "When you didn't come back...and then when we saw the attack site...Damn it Mel! You scared ME! Do you have ANY idea how terrified I was when we couldn't find you? When I thought you were DEAD?! I told Hunter the kids about lost their minds, but they were FINE compared to me! When I thought you were gone, whatever control I've gained...in those few awful moments, I LOST IT COMPLETELY! I..." He took a shaky breathe through his nose to try to keep himself from losing it AGAIN. "I have few TRUE friends in this world, and even fewer that are people outside my coven. The THOUGHT of losing you, one of my BEST FRIENDS...I couldn't handle it...if we'd actually lost you..." He gulped and tried to look away, "I do NOT want to contemplate what would've happened then."

Seb and Thad seemed to know what he meant, and a shiver went down their spines at the thought. Seb reached up and forced Viper to look at him until the man's heartbroken eyes met his guilty ones. He inconspicuously brushed away Emanuel's tears, knowing the man wouldn't want to be caught crying. "I would say I'm sorry...but that doesn't cover half the terror we put you through."

"I'M the one that should be sorry." Emanuel hissed out, "I should've come with you...I could've helped protect you...if I would've been there..."

"Should've, could've would've doesn't do a damn." Dustin said, coming over and hugging Viper from behind. Viper sighed and leaned back slightly against him, seeming calmer in his arms.

Thad agreed, "We had no way of knowing this was coming. We made the choice to come by ourselves because the King of Thieves and his men already knew us and would likely be more comfortable with us than with strangers."

"But now we are not strangers," Wes said, "We are all friends. We shall work this out together."

Emanuel nodded and smiled softly, quickly brushing his eyes dry again, "Ya...thanks for that."

Seb smirked, "Besides...you should know by now I'm too stubborn to die! And even if I wasn't, you would do everything short of necromancy to keep me alive so you could kill me yourself for being a nimrod!"

Emanuel snorted, "Ya. The reaper will have to take YOU from over MY cold, dead, decomposing body!"

Ella grimaced, "EW! MENTAL PICTURE!"

Seb and Viper chuckled, "Sorry Elleth-wen!"

"Please don't joke about dying..." Andy whimpered softly, hiding his face in his brother's shoulder, "not after what just happened...not when the threat of it REALLY happening is still so real."

The boys looked ashamed. The young elf was right...it was too soon.

Dustin sighed. "Let's just...thank whatever gods or goddesses had watch over you three that you made it out alive this time."

Everyone in the room agreed, and the Montchang brothers' hands went subconsciously to their amulets. The room was quiet for a while after that.

"So..." Hunter asked, trying to fill the silence. "what happened while we were gone?"

"Right!" Emanuel said, getting up, "we need to discuss strategy"

"Let's go to the meeting hall to discuss." Wes said, "And Seb...Thad...before you say ANYTHING, no, you are not coming. You are to stay here and rest."

The elves gaped. HOW did he always do that?

"But..." Thad tried to object.

"No!" Wes said firmly, "anything you need to know you can find out later from Hunter."

"Consider it an official proclamation from his majesty, the King of Thieves." Mike sniggered, narrowly avoiding getting smacked by his brother as a majority of the convoy stared at them, still confused.

Thad and Seb sighed...but reluctantly nodded.

"You stay too." Carter said to the two elven children, "You KNOW what happened already and have no reason to hear it again."

Andy and Ella nodded and curled closer to their injured family.

Wes looked to Chris, "You and the whores stay here and help Trent."

The boys nodded

With that, the rest of the group said their goodbyes and left.

After they were all gone, Andy and Ella saw their chance to tell their brother and cousin some news they knew Anteru and Mel wouldn't particularly like. With less people around they were sure the men wouldn't feel embarrassed about the way they were surely going to act. The two younger elves looked to each other, obviously deciding who'd go first.

"Um...Mel? Anteru?" Ella gulped, "We...have something we need to tell you."

The men looked worried and confused.

"What is it?" Thad asked gently.

"Is something wrong?" Seb questioned softly.

"Well..." Andy said meekly, "when we saw the blood and wreckage of the attack...we sort of...called for help..."

Thad and Seb's faces went white in horror, both INSTANTLY realizing what their young relatives were referring to.

"You didn't..." Thad gulped.

Ella bit her lip and nodded, "We did..."

"You called your father on us?!" Seb squawked at his cousin, eyes wide in dread.

The two young elves looked sheepishly guilty as they nodded on affirmative.

Thad groaned and pulled his pillow over his face.

Seb wracked his brain for a cuss word he could say in front of the children.

Trent frowned, confused. "Why is that bad?"

"He's...not just my father." Ella blushed.

"He's my healer's master." Thad groaned, thinking of how much his teacher would lecture him...it'd be worse than the pedantic monologue he'd let loose on Trent when he'd first woken up.

"AND, obviously, he's my uncle." Seb sighed, thinking of the chewing out he was going to get about not being more careful.

"Not to mention a fairy lord!" Andy piped up, before his eyes went wide in horror and he clapped his hands to his mouth, realizing too late that they'd yet to actually tell anyone here that Ella is a elven-fairy halfling...not to mention a lordling. He looked apologetically to Ella, who had frozen.

Seb reached up and stroked her hair, soothing her, "Relax...I guarantee they won't give a crap."

Ella nodded and sighed. Well...guess she didn't have to worry about how to tell them anymore. She nodded to Andy that it was fine, allowing him relax too.

"You're...a fairy?" Trent asked, somewhat dumbstruck.

Ella nodded, "Sort of. I'm a halfling. That's...actually why my names are so fitting. My elvish birth name, Elleth-wen, literally means 'Elven maiden'. My human name, Ella, can be translated to 'beautiful fairy maiden'. Its symbolic of both sides of my parentage. My mother, the sister of Mel's father...she was an elven woman. She fell in love with my father, a fairy... who, yes, is a high lord."

Trent just cocked an eyebrow and whistled. The gossip trio appeared next to him at once, saluting him.

"Go to the library." He ordered them, "Find out everything you can about the right way to treat a fairy lord."

At this, Ella absolutely lost it, laughing hysterically, "Trent...My father is a traveling healer! He has slept in piles of DIRT! 'Proper Etiquette' is your LEAST worry."

"Ya," Andy nodded, giggling, "Just be generally polite to him and you should be fine."

Trent, however, wasn't listening. His curiosity had been peaked, so he was giving his gossips 'secret' orders about studying fairy folk...and elves. Thad and Seb were still question marks to him.

Ella turned and gave Seb a look that clearly read, 'Is he always like this?'

Seb just laughed and nodded, "Pretty much..."

"You could try showing him your wings?" Andy suggested, giggling at the spy master's comical behavior "THAT would get his attention for sure!"

"Wings?" Chris asked, hurrying closer with Luke and John behind him. "May we see them miss? I am sure they are beautiful!"

John and Luke nodded and echoed his "Please". The gossips were very polite after all.

Seb smiled proudly at his cousin, "They certainly are. A fairy's wings are the physical incarnation of their souls...and Ella has some of the loveliest wings I've ever seen."

Ella blushed to her ears. "Avo Pedo!" She hissed at Sebastian.

Chris grinned brightly, "That is so cool! Now I can't wait to see them! If they are as pretty as your face they must be amazing!"

This only caused Ella to turn a deeper shade of scarlet. "I...are you...is he FLIRTING with me?!"

Thad and Andy were DYING laughing in the corner.

Chris looked at her, confused. "Am I flirting?" He asked, before turning to Luke and John, "Am I flirting?"

"I don't know." John replied and shrugged

"Don't ask me!" Luke said.

Thad managed to catch his breath and choke out, "I do believe, dear Mr. Montchang, that what you have said so far could be construed or misconstrued as flirtation."

"Oh Gods!" Andy giggled, "I never thought I would meet someone who is more oblivious to flirtation than Elleth-wen herself, but you guys might actually have it!"

Ella, her face now entirely red, gave Andy the elvish equivalent of the middle finger.

The gossip whores were still adorably confused.

"I just said she was pretty and she is so I'm just stating facts." Chris said.

Ella smiled softly at them, "Well...thank you. And yes. You may see my wings, though I will warn you so you don't get in trouble later that different fairy cultures have different beliefs and customs when it comes to wings. The way I was raised, it's perfectly acceptable to ask to see a faye's wings and most fairies show them off casually. However, there are fairies in other cultures who would see such a question as rude, disrespectful, intrusive, and DEEPLY offensive. They see wings as a private and personal part of a Faye's being that should only be shown to a select few people who are very close to the faye, such as family or a mate."

Sebastian nodded, "In some older cultures, what you just asked would be the equivalent of asking Ella to marry you or have sex with you. VERY intimate."

The gossips all blushed scarlet and stuttered out apologies.

Ella giggled softly, "No, really. It's perfectly fine. You had no way to know and, as I said, that is not my culture. I just want to be sure you are aware so you don't end up in an awkward situation with another faye in the future who DOES have those beliefs."

"Is there a way to see the difference directly?" John asked while taking notes. Chris and Luke started taking notes too. THIS was important to remember. The last thing any of the gossips wanted to do was accidentally offend someone. If there was one thing they'd learned over their time as spies, it was the importance of knowing and respecting the cultural beliefs of others.

"Sometimes there are other elements of culture you can see, but not always" Thad said, "usually, if you're not sure, the safest bet is just to wait and watch until they make it clear that they're ok with showing off their wings."

"Or until they offer to show you without you having to ask." Andy added.

"But...wouldn't that mean they want sex or marriage with us?" John asked.

"Possibly," Seb chuckles, "in which case, you can totally ask if that's what they mean. Or, if you REALLY need to know, often if you phrase it right and are VERY polite, you can ask them what they believe and they will tell you BEFORE any awkwardness takes place. In my opinion, THAT is the safest option."

"Got it!" Chris said and made a note. John and Luke scribbled away like crazy. They were all writing down, word for word, what they were told.

Andy looked to his brother, "Are they ALWAYS like this?"

Thad chuckled warmly, "Usually...but you get use to it eventually."

"Humans are so strange sometimes..." Ella giggled, "Okay! Now I have a question for YOU!"

"What is it?" The gossip whores asked at the same time.

"THAT!" Ella laughs, "that is my question! That is why I was so confused when it seemed you were flirting with me. You three have some of the strongest bond energy I've ever seen...well, besides you and your brothers." She gestured to Chris.

"Faye can see aura." Seb explained, "elves can to, but not as well. Ella has an especially strong gift for it, likely because she's a halfling."

Ella nodded, "Exactly...so my question is...what ARE you to each other? Are you...Thand-seryn?"

Thad and Seb both stiffened and turned bright scarlet, knowing the boys would likely have no idea what that meant...and it would be up to them to explain...this could get really awkward really fast.

"We just are." The gossips said in unison.

Ella nodded. "A perfectly acceptable answer. Sometimes these things just can't be labeled or explained."

Both of the older elves let out a large breath of relief and slumped slightly more down into their beds.

"We just compliment each other." Chris said.

Ella smiled, "That you do! Your energies...they're not exactly 'matched' per say...but they are so strongly in harmony that I doubt they could ever be separated again now that you've met!"

The trio looked at each other, lost.

"You understand what she's talking about?" Luke asked.

The other two shook their heads.

Seb saw the miscommunication and chuckled, "Yes, you do Chris. 'Aura' is the energy of the soul. She's saying you have crazy strong soul bonds."

"Then why didn't she say so in the first place?!" Chris said and pouted.

"I apologize," Ella blushed, "I'm not always the best with human slang."

"No, you may have occasional issues, but for the most part you can speak slang just fine." Seb chuckles, "Your REAL problem is you speak in paragraphs instead of sentences!"

The gossips huddled together as Chris explained what Ella had said in terms John and Luke understood.

Ella glared at her cousin, "How is this for short and sweet: No dínen or I'll smack you!"

"Much better!" Seb smirked

Thad and Andy chuckled at their antics. Seb and Ella always were more like brother and sister than cousins.

"And I would LOVE to see you try!" Seb grinned.

Ella huffed, "You won't be so high and mighty when Ada gets here!"

"Both of you be quiet." Thad said, "Sebastian still needs to rest."

The smile fell from Ella's face as she remembered where they were.

Sebastian glared at Thad, eyes clearly saying, 'I was trying to make her forget about that part!'

"That means he needs someone to snuggle with." Thad said with a singsong voice.

Ella's eyes instantly lit up again. "I CAN DO THAT! I am excellent at cuddles!"

Seb chuckled and gave Thad a 'nice save' nod. He then opened his arms to Ella. "I know you are...but I seem to have forgotten why. Care to remind me?"

The girl giggled and snuggled up next to him.

"Oh yes!" Seb grinned, nestling her head under his chin, "NOW I remember."

Thad smirked in satisfaction and cuddled Andy closer to him, chuckling at the contented sigh his baby brother let out at the sound of Thad's heartbeat.

Trent smiled and shooed his gossips out to let the little families have a private moment together.

The gossips left while waving happily.

Soon after they were gone, the room was filled with soft snoring, as the younger elves had dozed off in the elders' arms. Thad and Seb looked at each other and smiled, happy they were all together once more.

* * *

 **There! Wasn't that nice? Hopefully you all thought so!**

 **Elvish vocabulary used in this:**

 **tithen-pen = Little one**

 **Gohena-nin?= Forgive me?**

 **Dihena-nin, muin-pen?" Forgive me, dear one?**

 **Ai Elbereth Gilthoniel! = Sort of like "good god" or "Jesus Christ!"**

 **Avo Pedo!= Silence! or SHUT UP!**

 **Thand-seryn = Literally "True lovers". My idea of what the elvish word for "Soulmates" might be**

 **No dínen="Silence!" or "Shut up!"**

 **Ada=daddy**

 **Shakespearian insult:**

 **Codpiece=basically a medievel jockstrap**

 **Until next time my darlings!**


End file.
